


The New Queen of Darkness

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Swan Arc, F/F, Prophetic Dreams, Queens of Darkness (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: This takes place before and after the Queens of Darkness storyline, Emma has been having dreams and has been seeing Cruella in them first before seeing Ursula long before meeting them. But then she dreams of Maleficent. She has yet to meet her in person when she is not in dragon form. Are her dreams trying to prepare her for something to come? Swanqueen and rated M





	1. One

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Eventual swanqueen. This is different from my other stories and based on a promo that I absolutely loved. This takes place before and during the Queens of Darkness storyline. I honestly wish they did more with that storyline. That's the whole purpose for writing fan fiction right? Lol hope you all enjoy this story.

####################

The woods were thick, some of the trees were gnarled and dark while others just looked spooky. Some were covered in moss that added to the atmosphere. The area was made up of different colors ranging from black to grey to white and green. There seemed to be rising fog on the ground and moisture was in the air. She could see clearly around her even it was still early in the day. She had on her boots over her skinny blue jeans that looked like they were painted on. She had on a black t-shirt and her trademark red leather jacket as she walked through the woods. She could see the area of her surroundings in clear vivid detail as she moved forward, headed for something. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for. Only that there was someplace she needed to be. She spotted someone first as she continued forward. It was Cruella. Oddly enough, she didn't feel threatened by her presence. She continued on her walk. It was as if she were on a mission or on her way to meet someone. Before she could find out what would happen next, her alarm clock went off.

Emma woke up from her dream and sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair. She’d been having the same dream everyday for a week now. She didn't understand why she was having that kind of dream. It was starting to drive her crazy. She shook her head and got up after stretching her legs and then she went to take a shower and got ready. She then moved to the kitchen where Mary Margaret was starting to make breakfast.

The petite dark haired woman smiled at her daughter as she came into the kitchen. “Would you like me to make you something to eat? Maybe some coffee?” She asked.

“No thanks, Mary Margaret.” Emma shook her head. “I'm going to meet Regina and Henry for breakfast at Granny's. Raincheck?” She smiled as she took off for the diner. She wasn't in the mood to have a cheerful conversation with Mary Margaret. The woman had good intentions, but she just didn't feel like dealing with her perkiness. Not after the dreams she'd been having.

Ruby smiled as she brought the drinks over to Regina and Henry as well as Emma, knowing it was their time to have breakfast as a family. It was part of their routine. She was so used to them coming to the diner and had already known what they liked to eat or drink. She’d made it a point to know what they preferred, so they would be served right away.

Emma slid into her seat, smiling her thanks at Ruby before she took a sip of her drink. “Good morning.” She sighed and yawned.

“You want the usual?” Ruby asked knowingly after taking the orders from the mayor and her son.

“Yeah please. Thanks Rubes.” Emma nodded before sighing and sitting back.

Regina watched the blonde and could see she had been having trouble sleeping. “Same dream dear?” She asked. “Anything new?”

Emma shook her head. “Nothing different. It's still the same thing every single day this week. Ugh! Why can't I have normal dreams like everyone else?”

Henry looked at his blonde mother. “Maybe it's a vision? It's probably trying to tell you something. Maybe it's a warning of what's coming. There's a kid at school that has dreams that keep playing over and over again until she sees something different and then it changes. Maybe once something is different you’ll have your answer.”

“You know Henry, that kind of makes sense.” Regina nodded. She looked at Emma. “Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something. Sometimes dreams can also be prophetic. Maybe you should start writing down your dreams and see if there are new clues that could help you figure out what it's trying to tell you.” She suggested. “Are you still seeing Cruella? Has she said anything to you yet?”

Emma shook her head. “Not yet. I’ll try starting a dream journal. Cruella still hasn't said anything to me in my dreams. She just has this strange look on her face like she knows where I'm going or what's going to happen. It's almost like she's expecting me, and she acts so happy to see me. Which is very weird because we're not friends and I have yet to meet her. I only know who she is because when I described her to you, you knew who she was.” She pointed out. Soon the food arrived and they began eating.

Regina nodded. “Very strange indeed.” She didn't understand why Emma would be dreaming about Cruella in the first place and it struck her as very strange considering that the Savior had yet to meet that woman. She knew dreams could be very powerful and unbeknownst to Emma, she’d been trying to do some research during her free time to figure out why her friend was having dreams like that. She was very suspicious about the whole thing especially since it involved Cruella De Vil. A part of her wondered if there was a dream spell at work here. She would have to wait and see if there would be any changes to Emma’s dream before she could help her figure things out. They were at a passe right now and it was a waiting game for them. The dream journal that Emma would start would probably help to make some sense out of what the dreams were telling her friend. 

Soon, it was time to drop Henry off at the bus and the women said their goodbyes to their son and to each other as they headed to work for the day. At least work would help Emma to keep her mind off the dreams she’d been having. She could remember every part of the dream in perfect detail. She had a photographic memory. She stopped by to see Belle before she went to work. She confided in the woman about wanting to start writing a dream journal.

Belle nodded and smiled at her. “I’ve got a box full of unused journals. Please take one.” She moved to the back and brought out the box of said journals. “Actually, feel free to take a couple.”

Emma looked through the contents of the box and picked out three. “I’ll take three of these. How much for these?” She asked, taking out her wallet.

“Oh no please, just take them. Don't worry about paying.” She gave her two more just in case she needed more to use. She wanted to let Emma have them for free to help make up for what Rumple put her family through. Ever since she banished Rumple from Storybrooke, she wanted to make time to get to know her friends better. Belle wanted to socialize more now that Rumple was gone.

Emma didn't feel right about taking things for free, even if they were offered for free. She had used to steal for survival when she was a teenager growing up in the foster system. That was not a part of her life anymore. She took out two twenty dollar bills and put it on the counter when Belle was looking away. “See you around Belle.” She smiled as she left and headed to work.

As soon as Emma arrived at the station, she took out her journal and wrote what she remembered from her dream in exact detail, leaving nothing out. She wrote down the dates she’d been having the dreams. When she was done, she put the journal away out of sight and under lock and key securely. She didn't want just anyone to get their hands on this and use it to their advantage. She'd purposely kept the dreams from her parents. She didn't want them to panic and make things worse knowing how they could be, Emma kept silent about this. Only Regina and Henry knew about it and they’d promised not to say anything about it to her parents. She just wanted to keep them out of it. She sighed deeply before she started taking care of the paperwork and focused on her job, trying not to let the dream distract her from doing her work. Before lunchtime arrived, Emma had made sure to hand in her paperwork to Regina and then they took a quick lunch break together, talking about other things in general before they got to the subject of her dreams.

“Did you by any chance get a dream journal?” Regina asked, curiously.

Emma nodded. “I did, I planned to get at least three, but Belle insisted on giving me more so I ended up with five. I already wrote my dream down in one.”

Regina smiled when she heard what Belle did. “Good, I'm glad you're putting them to good use. Do you still want to meet for breakfast again at the same time tomorrow?” She asked. “And then you could come to my place for dinner and we can figure out why you're having the dreams.”

Emma nodded. “Sounds like a good plan. I’ll see you for breakfast. What's for dinner?” She always loved Regina’s cooking.

Regina smiled. “Lasagna.” She winked knowingly. She knew how much Emma loved her lasagna. The blonde grinned at this.

Plans were made and the two women headed back to work. Neither one of them knew that things would be changing very soon. They were oblivious to what was going on outside of Storybrooke in New York.

Mr. Gold aka Rumple was now setting things into motion. Storybrooke had no idea that huge changes were coming their way. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at two of his companions. In a few days time, they would be in Storybrooke. They put their heads together and began making plans.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams continue but instead of just dreaming of Cruella, she meets Ursula in her dreamscape. Emma and Regina work to try and figure out why she's having those kinda of dreams...

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Let's see what else happens next. Lol

####################

The following night, the dream began the exact same way as it had all week. Emma expected that to happen. It was no surprise to her that she would be having the very same dream. She'd seen Cruella in her usual spot as she walked past her, and still, the feelings were the same. She kept walking and walking through the dense woods. She then spotted a huge tree ahead of her to the side of the path she was on. Suddenly she saw a dark skinned woman wearing a green outfit. She had huge tentacles moving around her. She also looked like she had dyed her hair and again, with this strange woman, Emma did not feel threatened as this tentacled woman smiled at her as if in greeting. She acknowledged Emma’s presence and stepped aside, winking at her before looking in the direction that Emma needed to follow. She felt like this woman was also her friend. She continued forward, feeling eyes watching her back. She had a feeling that both Cruella and this woman were following her and walking with her. She looked behind her, sure enough, they were following her and smiling. The alarm clock then went off and woke her up. 

Emma sat up and gasped, she was wide awake now as she realized the dream had changed. She grabbed her journal she had brought with her from work and began scribbling her dream on its pages, relying on her photographic memory. She quickly got ready and ran out before Mary Margaret could say anything to her. Emma was very excited about this dream and had wanted to share it with Regina. She had not meant to be rude to her mother but this was very huge to her. Halfway to the diner, she made a mental note to call her mother when she got to work. 

Regina was there, in their usual spot. This time without Henry. Emma looked at the Mayor. “Where's Henry?” She asked.

“Staying with his friend. They will make sure he gets to school.” Regina smiled. She noticed that Emma seemed excited about something. “Emma what is it? Am I to assume something different happened this time?”

The blonde waited until their drinks arrived. “My dream changed last night! It still started the exact same way with Cruella. Only this time, I saw someone else. A strange woman with tentacles.” She went on to describe her in perfect detail and explained what happened in her dream.

Regina gasped. “First Cruella and now you're dreaming of Ursula? They still haven't said anything to you yet?”

“THAT’S Ursula? Wow okay... No, they don't say anything to me. Just… They smile at me in greeting as if they are my friends and happy to see me. They were following me though as I kept walking into the woods. I wonder who I will see next. You know, it’s strange…”

“What Emma?” Regina asked, encouraging Emma to continue speaking of what was on her mind.

“I keep dreaming of people I’ve never met. Only to find out that I'm describing people you know. Cruella and now Ursula. What's the connection between them?” She asked.

Regina bit her lower lip. “They're Villains and well…”

“Hmm?” Emma looked at the mayor. “Villains and what? Regina?” She knew they were clearly villains, but she wanted to know what their connection was. She wanted Regina to finish what she was about to say.

Regina sighed. “They are Villains and also known as Queens of the Darkness. There is another one and she's worse than those two. I was one myself before, when I used to be the Evil Queen.” She explained. She still had the Evil Queen inside her and had thought about ridding herself of her evil persona. But she hadn't done that just yet. She was still working hard to redeem herself. It was hard, but she continued trying to be the best person she could be, for Henry and for those people she had grown to care very deeply for. Emma included. She wasn't about to stop trying anytime soon, not when she'd come this far. Emma was the only person who understood her better than anyone else ever did. She just understood her in ways the others didn't. Emma was her best friend and even though they had their ups and downs, she was the only one Regina trusted and vice versa.

It was this exact same reason why Emma confided in Regina about her dreams. They’d been through a lot together and if anyone could help Emma to understand the dreams she was having, it was Regina. She trusted her completely. “Queens of Darkness? You were one hmm who was the other one?” She asked.

Regina looked at Emma and took a deep breath. “Maleficent. She's the first true queen of darkness. I was the second. Then it was Cruella and Ursula.”

“Maleficent? Isn't that the dragon I killed? Does that mean I will start seeing you and Maleficent in my dreams? Or will it just be Maleficent since you don't consider yourself one of the queens of darkness anymore?” Emma had so many questions and was trying to make sense out of the whole dream situation.

Regina sighed as she looked at the blonde. “I'm pretty sure Maleficent is still alive, just in a different form while she recuperates. Dragons are immortal. I don't know yet why you would be dreaming of them. I don't know if I will make an appearance in your dreams. I'm sure you'll tell me if I do anyways.” She smiled. “If Maleficent shows up in your dream next, we might have to start worrying because that could mean they are up to something. Maybe all we can do for now is wait and see what happens next before we take any precautions and deal with this together as a team.”

Emma nodded in agreement. “You're right. I'm sure we will figure this out. I’ll just keep writing my dreams down and letting you know if anything else changes. But in case they do… what does Maleficent look like when she's not a dragon?” She asked, wanting to be prepared in case she saw her in her dream.

Regina got serious then as she leaned forward. “Blonde, intimidating, has an attitude, blue-green eyes that pierce your soul, horned headdress, she’s got a very dark soul. But she's also very graceful, a queen and she was my mentor and my friend. She's very powerful, changes into a dragon. You already met her dragon Emma. You really do not want to get on her bad side. But if you do see her, don't let her see your fear. She will know your weakness if you show her your fear.”

Emma nodded, thinking about what Regina said to her about Maleficent. “I guess it depends on how they want me to see them in my dreams. I mean when I dreamt of Cruella and Ursula, they treated me like I was their friend. I wasn't afraid of them and I didn't feel threatened by them at all.”

Regina nodded and gave her some advice. “Just be careful. Please promise me, Emma. Be careful and don't let your guard down. Keep this in mind. They can be very manipulative and make you see them as harmless. They are anything but. Just keep your eyes open and be aware of your surroundings. Don't let them get you into a position where you would feel trapped. Just make sure you have room to run in case you need to get away from them.” She wanted to make sure that Emma was prepared in case they were gunning for her so to speak. Emma had always been the savior and had saved their lives so many times. Especially Regina's. The mayor felt extremely protective of Emma and didn't want anything to happen to her son’s biological mother. Not after everything they had gone through together.

After the day went by, Emma called her mother and apologized for running out on her that morning. She explained that she'd had an emergency and needed Regina’s help. She informed her mother that she wouldn't be home for dinner. Of course Mary Margaret was disappointed, but she knew Emma had her reasons. 

Afterwards, Emma went over to Regina’s place and was greeted by the delicious aroma of lasagna being taken out of the oven. She helped Regina to set the table and the mayor served them while getting out a bottle of wine to share with Emma. They’d enjoyed their dinner with Henry and helped him with his homework. They watched a movie before seeing Henry to bed. 

Regina then led Emma down to her vault and they put their heads together, making plans and doing more research to figure out what would bring the Queens of Darkness to Storybrooke. They went over their theories of what they would want. Once they exhausted their brainstorming efforts, they decided to let it go for another night. It was time for Emma to head back home. Regina looked apologetic at the blonde. “We’ll figure this out. I promise. I may need to consult Belle about this. Is that alright with you dear?” Emma nodded. “I guess we have no choice. She's got a lot of books maybe there's something in them about my dreams.” She gave Regina permission to ask Belle for help.

When Emma left, she noticed Killian had left tons of texts on her phone. Emma rolled her eyes. The pirate had always whined a lot about how it was useless having a phone when he could use other simple methods to keep in touch with her. Yet he managed to send her texts even though some of them made no sense whatsoever. She called him as she headed out. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Not since the dreams started a week ago. She'd been ignoring him on purpose this entire time. He made her promise to call him back in the morning before work. Emma hung up after saying good night as she got home and headed to bed. She was completely exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Ursula previously, Emma finally meets Maleficent face to face in the dreamscape. But the dream doesn't stop there. Something happens and Emma's life is forever changed.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Hmm I'm pretty sure you can figure out who makes an appearance in Emma's dream this night. *smirks* lol

####################

Emma had expected for the dream to start and end with Ursula for another week. But for some reason it didn't happen that way that night. It started again with Emma seeing Cruella who was happy to see her and seemed to know what would happen next with Emma. She acted like she'd expected her arrival and was waiting for her as usual. As Emma continued walking forward, she ran into Ursula who greeted her and smiled at her in a friendly manner. She winked and smiled as she stepped aside and allowed Emma through, indicating the path Emma should take. She continued on, noticing how the other two were following her. She kept walking until she saw a woman wearing some sort of horned headdress. She was dressed in a dark outfit that was also adorned in crimson red rubies. She held a scepter in her hand and had a very proud smile on her face when she saw Emma there. She looked extremely pleased to see her there. She lifted the scepter and struck the ground as a wave of purple color pushed out around them and through Emma. The blonde doubled over as she felt a magical rush move through her, filling her with its power and it felt as if something woke up deep inside her. She felt a burning sensation rushing deep inside her that caused her to double over again. She heard a loud roar in her ears as she felt a change come over her. She had not realized until it was over, that the roar was coming from herself. The horned woman had then stepped closer to Emma and smiled at her as she put her finger under her chin, lifting it as Emma stood up. “Good. Now you're awake darling.” She purred, love and pride in her eyes as she caressed her cheek. She turned to look at someone off to the side and smirked darkly. But before Emma could see what would happen next, her alarm woke her up. 

Emma sat up slowly in bed. This time, she felt very different. Something seemed way off and she couldn't put her finger on it just yet. She took out the journal and recorded her newest dream in writing. She ran her fingers through her hair and could feel a humming sensation that seemed to be running through her body. “What. The. Hell?” Even her voice sounded strange to her. Like there was an echo sounding through each word she spoke. She looked at her hands and they seemed different somehow. It was like she was seeing things through different eyes. Everything seemed clearer and brighter. Even the sounds she heard coming from the kitchen were heightened. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't quite understand what had happened. Hadn't it been a dream? Was she still dreaming? She felt like she was somewhere between being awake and being in a dreamscape. She pinched herself to see if she was indeed awake. “OW!” She looked at the mark she'd made on her arm. It was bleeding slightly but seemed to heal before her eyes. She looked at her fingernails noticing they had turned black and were very sharp. Strong like steel talons but still looking like fingernails which were sharper and it almost looked like she was wearing black fingernail polish. She knew better. She rubbed her nails to see if the black color would go away. It didn't. It was permanent. Emma cursed under her breath as she grabbed some clean clothes and took a quick shower before looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She noticed everything was different, yet a lot was the same. Her muscles were more apparent and she had abs! Muscular abs. She was sleek, muscular, and very fit. Her skin was unblemished. Her nails black and sharp. Her eyes seemed to glow a neon green at first before turning blue-green. Her hair seemed more luscious and thick falling down her back in a golden cascade. She sighed deeply before she got dressed. She didn't know if anyone would be able to miss the fact that her appearance changed overnight. She pulled her jacket on and grabbed a pair of her black leather gloves and put them on before she ran out. She mumbled a quick hello and goodbye to Mary Margaret on her way out while looking down at the floor. She didn't want a repeat performance with her mother. She grabbed her sunglasses and left for the diner. She needed to see Regina badly. Something had really changed this time and it had left her feeling shaken. It went from being a dream to becoming a physical change. There was no ignoring it this time. She needed Regina’s help and hoped the mayor would be able to help her figure out what had happened. She moved into the diner and sat down at the usual booth, knowing she was a few minutes earlier than usual.

Ruby went up to Emma, prepared to take her order and had stopped in her tracks when she noticed Emma had a different scent now. She frowned and tilted her head in confusion, trying to figure out what had changed with her friend. “Are you okay Ems? What happened to you?” She asked out of concern.

Emma shook her head, refusing to look at Ruby. “Just give me the usual… Um this time I want extra bacon on the side please. Lots of bacon.” She tried to sink down in her seat. She didn't want anyone to notice she was different. She sighed wishing Ruby wasn't a wolf. She knew the waitress suspected something was going on with her. “Just… Don't say anything. Not even to my parents. Promise me!” Her eyes glowed through her sunglasses as she finally looked up at Ruby.

Ruby gasped in surprise and nodded. “Alright. I promise I won't say anything.” She backed up as Regina arrived, moving out of the way for her.

The mayor was surprised to see that Emma was there earlier than usual. She looked to see that Ruby was shaken. “You okay Miss Lucas?”

Ruby nodded and tried to smile. “The usual?” When Regina nodded, she went to take care of the orders.

Regina sat across from the blonde who was sitting in a very uncharacteristic way in front of her. The mayor felt a stab of worry come over her as she looked at her friend. “Emma? What happened?” She could see that something was clearly bothering Emma.

Emma kept looking around her, not wanting anyone to be privy to what she needed to share with her.

Regina understood very clearly as she looked at Granny and Ruby. “Please close this place at least until I can figure out what's going on with our Miss Swan.”

They nodded and ran out to get the sign and then turned it to closed for now. It wasn't a good idea for them to be interrupted when there was clearly something going on with Emma. They wanted to make sure their sheriff was okay.

Once Emma was sure it was safe, she took her sunglasses off and looked at Regina. “I had another dream. Only this time, something else happened. It was the same thing with Cruella and Ursula. But then… I saw her.”

“Who did you see Emma?” Regina could see Emma's eyes looked brighter. It seemed like it would start glowing. She then noticed the color was more profound and not quite human. Her eyebrows scrunched as she looked at Emma, “What happened to you Miss Swan?”

“Maleficent. She was really really happy to see me. She had horns and a scepter. She used the scepter and I saw and felt a purple flash of light go through me. Something happened to me. I don't know what she did to me. But she said I was awake now. And then I woke up from my dream. But then it… It didn't feel like a dream anymore. Something's happening to me. I'm not me anymore.” She whispered as she put her gloved hands on the table. 

Regina felt cold inside as she realized something big had happened to Emma. “She said you're awake now? That usually means you were cursed before and now she’s done something to awaken you. I'm going to have to find a way to get ahold of Maleficent. She's going to have to explain all this to me.” She looked at Emma’s hands. “Why are you wearing gloves? It's not cold outside.”

Emma sighed as she looked at her gloved hands before she reluctantly took them off.

Regina gasped as she took a hold of Emma’s hands. They looked exactly like Maleficent’s hands. She took a closer look at her, gazing at her and taking her appearance in carefully, not wanting to miss a detail. She could see the signs very clearly. Emma Swan had gone through a change.

Ruby returned with their food and stood there, looking at Emma before she put the food on their table. Regina noticed a plate piled up with bacon being set in front of Emma. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Ruby spoke up after she put their food down. “I'm sorry… I can't help but to see something is different about you Ems. I promised I wouldn't say anything and I won't. But um… You don't smell human. You smell like…”

“A dragon.” Regina replied softly as she nodded. She looked at the blonde seated across from her. “Maleficent woke the dragon up inside you, Emma. That's why she said what she did to you. I don't know what happened to you before, or why this happened to you. But you don't need to go through this all by yourself. Let me help you. Let me be there for you. Maybe we can finally figure out what they want with you. It's the least I can do for you after everything you've done for me.” She held Emma’s hands in her own. “Maybe you should stay with me until we get this situation taken care of. Do your parents know anything about this?” She asked.

Emma shook her head. “No, they don't. I don't think they would understand what's happening to me. I don't want to have to deal with them freaking out. Not them too.”

Regina frowned at what Emma said. What did she mean by not them too? She figured out Emma would tell her at her own time. “Then it's settled, you will stay with me until we get to the bottom of this.” She then looked at Ruby and Granny. “And you two will not speak to anyone else about what you’ve seen and heard here. We will pretend she's unwell and I will take care of her. You two can bring food to my place when we ask you to.”

They nodded in agreement. If anyone understood what it was like to be social outcasts they did. They wouldn't reveal anything that happened here to anyone else. They would keep their lips sealed.

Emma finally gave them a small smile. “Thanks.” She felt safer now. She looked at Regina. “What about Henry? What do we tell him?”

Regina sighed as she began eating. “The truth. He already knows you’ve been having those dreams. He needs to know what is happening with you. I will have a talk with him when I pick him up tonight.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened to Emma, shetries to avoid the Charmings, not wanting to deal with them just yet. Cruella and Ursula arrive in Storybrooke, while Emma and Regina start getting closer, Rumple and the two Queens of Darkness set about bringing Maleficent back.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Hmmm things are about to get very interesting. And the day isn't over yet.

####################

Regina went to make some phone calls, explaining to David and Snow that Emma had come down with something and didn't want to stay with them for fear of exposing Neal to her germs. She promised to keep them up to date on her health. David said he would do double duty at work until Emma got back on her feet. Regina smiled, pleased that she got the situation with Emma’s parents handled for now. She then went to check on Emma.

Emma smiled at the mayor when she saw Regina approaching. “Got everything taken care of?” She asked as she moved to take out a glass and got some water to drink. As she drank it, she grimaced. “I need something stronger than this.”

Regina had a knowing smile on her face as she moved to her wine fridge and took out a bottle of red wine. “Coming right up dear.” She got out two wine glasses and a wine bottle opener. Opening the bottle of wine she chose.

Emma looked at Regina. “I don't really drink wine much.”

“You do now. Trust me Em-ma.” Regina smirked as she poured them some wine and brought over a glass to the blonde. “Here you go.”

Emma took the offered drink and sniffed it. The moment she did, her mouth watered. She drank the liquor in three gulps. “This stuff is good!”

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked at her. “Next time try sipping dear.” She couldn't help but to find Emma very amusing. She poured her some more wine. “Small sips. Em-ma.”

The phone rang while the women were enjoying their wine. Regina answered and put the speaker on so Emma could hear what was going on.

“Hello darling, who am I speaking with? Is this Regina?” A voice sounded.

Regina looked at Emma before she answered. “Hello Cruella. How may I help you?” She watched as Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise as she realized who Regina was speaking with. 

Another voice spoke up. It was Ursula doing most of the talking. “So I hear you are all about second chances. We would like to have ours as well and we need passage into your town. Will you give us that chance?” She did what she could to convince Regina that they had switched to the side of good and promised they were not there to cause trouble.

Regina sighed deeply. “Alright Ursula, we’ll be there soon.” She hung up and looked at Emma. “Are you alright dear? Would you like to come with me to meet them?” She figured it was time the blonde met the two women she'd been dreaming about.

Emma nodded. “Does that mean my dreams were telling me they were coming to town?” She wondered out loud. It couldn't be just a coincidence could it?

Regina shrugged. “There's only one way to find out. Are you ready for this?” She asked. Emma nodded again as Regina got the scroll ready to let Cruella and Ursula into Storybrooke. Without the magical scroll, they would not be able to enter Storybrooke. The town was protected from outsiders.

When they arrived at the town line, Emma and Regina could see Cruella and Ursula with her customized Pather De Ville car. Emma shared a look with Regina. “They look like they did in my dream.” She whispered. “Mostly.” She noticed Ursula didn't have her tentacles out at the time, but she definitely recognized them.

Regina nodded, knowing what Emma was talking about. She tossed the scroll across the line. They watched as the women picked it up and got into the car and they drove through the barrier. 

The driver stopped when they saw Regina and Emma there. “Thank you darling.” Cruella smiled and then she looked over at the blonde and winked knowingly at her. “I’ll be seeing YOU around.” She traced her finger down Emma’s leather jacket and smiled at her as Ursula smiled and waved at them, winking at Emma. They drove off, leaving them gaping after the duo.

Regina looked at Emma. “What the hell do they want with you?” She couldn't get why they were so interested in the Sheriff yet.

Emma shook her head. “I have no idea. Does that mean my dreams will stop now that they are here?” She wondered, staring after the retreating car.

Regina seemed uncertain about how to answer her question. “Let's get back. I'm sure everyone will want to know what they're doing here.” They headed back to town.

It didn't take too long before people started noticing the two villains in their midst. The people were starting to get uneasy as the rumor mill started going. The weather was now slightly chilly and although Emma didn't feel cold, she was glad to have an excuse to wear her gloves. She'd forgotten to bring her sunglasses and it was gloomy out. She didn't think she would need them. When they were about to enter one of the buildings, Mary Margaret and David spotted them.

Emma rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with her parents. She tried not to look at them. Regina noticed and did her best to distract the Charmings. “What's wrong with you?” She asked them.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. “Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting?” She asked, wondering why Emma wouldn't look at her. She looked at Regina. “What's going on here? Did you lie to us about Emma being sick?”

David interjected before his wife said anything else. “What is Cruella and Ursula doing here? How did they get past the barrier?”

Regina eyed them and stared at Mary Margaret. “We were about to pick up her medicine. I can't leave her home alone because I don't have permission from her yet to pick up her medication so if you're done with your interrogation...” She smirked when Mary Margaret looked away, ashamed at having accused them of lying even though they basically did. She didn't need to know about that. 

Mary Margaret apologized profusely.

Emma pretended to cough as she moved back even more, trying to distance herself from her parents. She did her best to look miserable even though she felt better than she'd ever felt.

Regina then looked at David. “They wanted a second chance to redeem themselves like I did. However, if they try any funny business, they will be dealt with accordingly.” She then reached out to Emma and took her elbow into her hand. “Let's get you some water. That cough sounds positively wicked.” She led her away, and began smirking. 

Emma laughed as soon as they got out of earshot. “I'm sorry for making you have to lie to my parents. I just don't want to deal with them yet.” She grimaced.

Regina looked at Emma and tilted her head. “When is the last time you've really talked with your parents?” She asked out of curiosity.

Emma stopped walking as she thought about. “Probably two weeks, maybe more. I don't know. Before I started having those dreams, probably since Neverland. I talk with them, just not as much as Mary Margaret wants me to. I keep feeling like something's missing.” She thought some more about her question. “To be honest… Ever since the curse broke, it's been very awkward with Mary Margaret. Not so bad with David though. We’ve talked and she's trying so hard to be my mother. But with the fact they threw me away after I was born and they didn't raise me… It's hard to call them my parents when they are the same age as me. And when they had Neal… Why they chose to name him that… I’ll never know. But I always feel like I'm on the outside, looking through the window at this family. I feel disconnected with them. And since the dreams started, I’ve been avoiding them. I don't mean to hurt them. It just doesn't seem real to me.” She sighed deeply. “What does feel real to me is Henry. And… You.” She admitted.

Regina inhaled deeply and smiled. Of course that would be true since they shared a son together and she was her best friend. But she felt like she understood where Emma was coming from with the whole situation with her family. “I still feel like it's my fault that you're not as close to your parents or brother because of what I did. I'm sorry for the part I played in your life, when you were a baby.”

Emma shook her head. “No Regina. It's not your fault. They made the decision to throw me away. Not you. I don't blame you for what happened. I'm just glad you ended up being my son’s mother too. You raised him well when I couldn't. For that, I will always be grateful to you.” She hugged Regina, glad that the mayor was allowing her to hug her.

Regina smiled, feeling touched by what Emma said to her. When she hugged her, she could feel how strong the blonde was. She didn't even realize that she was actually feeling her up, touching her arms and her muscles. She gasped and broke away when she realized she was feeling her abs as well. She blushed. “I… I'm sorry!” If she were honest with herself, that was something she always wanted to do with Emma ever since that day the blonde went into the mine shaft and rescued Henry and Dr. Hopper at the same time. She'd pushed her feelings aside and acted like a bitch to her, covering up her true feelings.

Emma bit her lower lip and chuckled softly as she looked at Regina. “It's okay. Shall we go home?” She asked, knowing that the mayor would want to get back home.

The brunette nodded. “Yes, let's get back home. We still need to talk to our son as soon as I pick him up from school.” She couldn't believe what she’d been doing with Emma, feeling her up like that! The blonde certainly felt different in her arms when she was hugging her. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts of the savior out of her head. It just wasn't the right time. At least that's what she told herself.

At the library, Mr. Gold was with Cruella and Ursula as they prepared to go down to the basement. Once they got to the bottom, the others asked him why they were there and who he needed. Mr. Gold smiled darkly. “Maleficent. And then we set the next phase of our plan into motion.” He set about bringing Maleficent back to all her dark glory as he turned his back to them, Cruella and Ursula began to smile evilly, they were happy that they were bringing her back finally.

Soon, it was done. “Maleficent looked at them, smiling darkly. She knew exactly what needed to happen. They all did. Before Emma had ‘killed’ Maleficent, and before the curse had started, before she gave birth to her babies, she’d formed a blood bond with Cruella and Ursula. They were all connected by their dark blood. Even when she was temporarily incapacitated, she was able to communicate with them through their dreams. They knew something Mr. Gold didn't. He thought he knew everything there was to know about a certain blonde. One Emma Swan. The Queens of Darkness knew better. 

As soon as they got out of the basement of the library, Mr. Gold returned to the cabin. Maleficent looked at her dark sisters. “Soon, it will be time.” She smiled darkly as the other two chuckled in agreement.

That night, after Regina explained some things to Henry and he promised not to tell anyone else what was going on with his blonde mother. They made sure he did his homework and the two women shared a bottle of red wine. 

Emma wondered if the dreams would happen again that night. She scrunched her eyebrows as she drank her wine, deep in thought. 

Regina looked at Emma. “You're worried about your dreams? Maybe it's a good thing don't you think? So we could be prepared for what happens next. I mean lately your dreams have been changing and revealing more things to you.”

Emma nodded. “You're right. We just have to see what will happen next.” They drank another bottle of wine and talked for a while. 

When it was time and they were ready to go to their bedrooms for the night, Emma changed into comfortable pajamas and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was the same thing again, first seeing Cruella and then Ursula. As they continued walking forward, they saw Maleficent. This time, the horned woman stepped up to Emma and caressed her cheek, eyes full of love and pride. “So glad to see you're awake love. So am I darling.” She turned to smirk at someone else off to the side. When Emma turned to look, she saw a man dressed impeccably in a dark suit as he turned around and smiled at her. She could see it was Mr. Gold. Maleficent murmured into her ear. “I need you to kill him.” The Queens of Darkness were standing around Emma as she felt a truly dark smile form on her lips. She could feel the darkness growing inside her and she found she liked it very much. It was very intoxicating. Emma woke up with a start, gasping at what she was feeling. She took out her dream journal and wrote about her experience. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sweating profusely. That dream was very dark but at the same time, very alluring. She felt disturbed by the fact she’d enjoyed this dream very much. Too much. “Gods what's wrong with me?” She ran her hands through her hair, noticing her hair was soaked. Her pajamas stuck to her body, completely soaked.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Regina about that disturbing dream she'd had. How she'd enjoyed it more than she should... Regina goes to the Diner,Emma goes for a walk and runs into the Queens of Darkness... They talk.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. I plan to make a sequel after I finish this story, but it will not be done anytime soon. I have a plan to create another Queen of Darkness storyline to go with this one. Maybe one or two more. We will see. :)

####################

Since she had that disturbing dream and was now wide awake, Emma decided to go take a shower since she was completely soaked through. She took a cold one, getting herself cleaned up before she went back into her room and took the sheets off her bed, preparing to take them downstairs to be washed. But not before she heard a soft knock on her door. She put the laundry basket down and opened the door to see Regina there. 

“You alright Miss Swan? What happened?” The brunette asked gently. She looked at the bed and noticed it was stripped bare.

Emma sighed and stepped back to let the brunette in. “It was kinda bad this time.” She whispered. “I think Maleficent is back. She said she was glad I was awake and that she was awake too.”

“What else happened?” Regina asked. She noticed how Emma didn't want to look at her. The blonde was staring at the floor between them. “Emma? Look at me please. Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything.” She reached out and touched Emma’s arm gently.

Emma finally looked at her. “I saw Rumple. I think he's back. Maleficent wants me to kill him. They all do.” She went on to explain in perfect detail what happened in her dream and how she felt about the whole thing. “And when she asked me to do it… I wanted to. I don't know why but... I really wanted to kill him. I could feel the darkness inside me growing and I liked it. I think there's something wrong with me. Why would I want to go after Gold? He’s Henry’s grandfather. Neal’s father. I mean Neal is an ass. But how can I even be thinking about committing murder and taking pleasure in the act of killing someone?”

Regina licked her lips when she heard what Emma said. She understood all too well the lure of darkness and how it could change a person. “Emma… Did they give you a reason for wanting that man dead? He must have done something to incur Mal’s wrath. There has to be a reason. She wouldn't just ask you to do something as serious and life changing as this without a reason.” She thought about it a moment before adding. “It seems to me that they know about you. Maleficent is obviously aware of your presence. Maybe because you kind of killed her. I don't know the exact reason why she would be coming to you in your dreams. Cruella and Ursula know you're here too. I won't be surprised if they make their appearance soon. You can be sure that when I see her, we will be having words. I want you to stay away from her. Let me take care of this and see what I can find out.”

Emma shook her head. “They didn't tell me why they wanted him dead. But he seemed very smug about something. Like he knew what was happening.” She let out a breath of air in frustration. “It felt like he thought it was all a game to him.”

Regina nodded. “Just so you're aware, if you do kill him, you will become the dark one. Just be careful. Don't let anyone trick you. Just please use your head.”

Emma nodded as her alarm clock finally went off. She went to shut it off and then moved to wash her sheets. She cleaned and aired out the mattress. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream and wondered what it all meant. She ate breakfast there with Regina and started checking her texts after making sure their son was having fun at his friend’s house. She sighed when she got way too many messages from Killian. She moved to the back, sitting outside before she called him. Hook answered.

“Hey love, you finally made time to call me back. I was getting worried about you. Are ye avoiding me lass?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “No, Killian, something has come up and I'm just laying low, trying to relax. I haven't been feeling well or sleeping as well as I would like. I just need a break and try to get myself back on track.”

Killian sighed. “Why don't you come to my ship and I could massage your troubles away. Well at least try to cheer you up.” He said, looking at his hook.

“No Killian. I'm fine where I am. Besides there are some things I need to do before I can relax...” She tried to finish what she had to say, but the pirate interrupted her.

“Love, you know ye can come to my ship. Let this Pirate chase yer problems away. I miss you.” He tried to encourage her to come see him. He thought giving her a good time would make her problems go away. But he had no idea what was really going on with her.

“No Killian! Not now! I'm not in the mood! I said no!” Emma snapped as she hung up before she could give him a chance to try to sweet talk her into spending time with him. If she were honest with herself, she was actually avoiding him too. This was something she knew he wouldn't be able to handle.

Regina brought over some coffee and smiled at Emma. “You're avoiding the Pirate too dear? I wonder why.” She smirked.

Emma shook her head and sighed. She knew all too well how Regina felt about Killian. “I just don't think he would be able to understand what's going on with me and the dreams I've been having. He just wants something else from me and I'm just not in the mood to deal with him too.” She grimaced.

Regina smirked, knowing what Emma was talking about. Secretly, she was glad to hear things were not going well with that dirty pirate. At least not from Emma’s perspective. “Well, I'm going to stop by the diner. Is there anything you would like me to get you?”

Emma shook her head. “I think I might go take a walk in the woods, clear my head up. Try to make some sense out of my dreams.”

Regina nodded. “That might do you some good. I’ll be back in a while.” She left.

Emma put on her boots and grabbed her red leather jacket and took the spare key Regina left for her just in case and then she left with her car, driving to the edge of the woods before she got out and began walking.

As soon as Regina arrived at the diner, she was ambushed by a panicked Mary Margaret and David Nolan. She sighed deeply and looked at her former step daughter. “What seems to be the problem now?” She asked, her arms crossing over her chest as she waited to get her order to go.

Mary Margaret started screeching about running into not only Cruella and Ursula, but also Maleficent. She was going on and on about being doomed and saying that Maleficent was going to kill them.

Regina remained calm, fighting the desire to just yell at her to shut up. “So, you’ve seen Maleficent? Why does she want to hurt you?”

Mary Margaret stuttered. “I… I can't say… Not yet. Just that she's really a monster.” She bit her lip. “How's Emma?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

Regina’s eyebrow rose as she realized Mary Margaret was being very secretive. “She's doing better. Now where did you see the evil trio?” She asked. She wasn't going to let Mary Margaret change the subject just yet.

Emma continued walking deeper into the woods which were not too far from the cabin she'd seen before. She continued walking past it. After awhile, she found a log and sat down, facing the creek. She decided it was as good a place to find where she could relax.

“Well hello there darling.” A woman spoke up behind Emma.

Emma turned to look behind her, realizing she was no longer alone. Maleficent was there with Cruella and Ursula. All three of them were smiling at her. Emma’s eyes widened as she recognized them. “What do you want with me?” She asked.

Maleficent smiled at her bluntness. She liked it that she wasn't afraid of them. “I'm glad you asked.” She moved closer as she touched her face, caressing it as she sat down next to her. “You're so beautiful. I‘ve been waiting a long time for this moment darling. I’ve got a story for you love.” She murmured, while the other two joined them. She took Emma’s hands into her own and kissed them lovingly. She smiled knowingly as she noticed they had the same hands.

Emma looked down, noticing they had the exact same hands, the same black nails. She looked up at her face and saw her own eyes looking back. This time, Maleficent had changed her clothes and she could see they had the same blonde hair. So many questions were rushing through her mind as the older woman began to talk. She spoke of what happened long before she was born. Of how she knew her so called parents, what happened between them, how one thing led to another and how she and her sister had been kidnapped. She told her every single thing the Charmings did to them, as well as the involvement of the Apprentice and especially Rumple and his plans for her and how he manipulated events to make sure Emma would become the savior. She left nothing out. She also mentioned things Rumple revealed about her sister, Lily. By the time Maleficent was done telling her the whole truth of what happened and how everything brought them here to this moment… Emma's eyes turned completely black as she shook with pure rage and hatred. It looked like she was about to explode.

Regina arrived in a cloud of purple smoke just before anything else happened. “Get away from Emma!” She formed a fireball, threatening to destroy them.

Maleficent smirked. “Put that out before you hurt yourself.” She used magic to bring out her scepter and used her magic to suck her fireball in.

Cruella smiled at the Mayor. “We're not here to hurt Emma. Besides you're too late darling.”

Ursula smiled darkly. “That's right, she knows the whole truth now. She knows exactly what happened.”

Emma stood up and looked at Regina, eyes black, “Everything makes so much sense now. They have to pay for what they did to MY family.” She growled as she left in a swirl of black and crimson.

Regina gasped in surprise, seeing how Emma’s smoke had changed to a dark color. “What did you do to her Mal?” She exclaimed, wanting answers. 

Maleficent smirked darkly as she stepped closer to her old friend. “I told my daughter the truth. Now the Charmings, and Rumple are no longer safe.” She chuckled, watching Regina's reaction to her news.

Regina was floored. “She's your daughter?” It then began to make sense, the changes that Emma was going through. “Is that why Emma is different? What did you do to her?” She asked.

Maleficent smiled. “I gave her back what Rumple and Snow White stole from her. She has her powers back. Now she's about to get her darkness back too. Both were stolen from her,” she explained.

Regina sat down on the log in shock. “Tell me everything.” She wanted to know what to expect.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent tells Regina everything she knows. Emma confronts the Charmings, Regina comes to Emma and takes her away from it all. Soon, they realize they are connected... The Swan and the Queen. They spend time together with their son. Maleficent pays a visit and meets her grandson before sharing a mother, daughter moment with Emma. Afterwards... More SwanQueen time ensues...

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Ohh what will Emma do now? She's on the warpath or is she? Will Regina get to her on time? Will there be fatalities ahead of us? Drama? Possibly...

####################

By the time Maleficent was finished explaining the whole situation, the mayor was livid. She couldn't believe the Charmings had inflicted so much unforgivable damage to Maleficent and her daughters. She scoffed at the audacity of them. And they called themselves heroes? “They're cowards!” She shook her head and then looked at Mal. “But why do you want your daughter to kill Rumple? Don't you know that will make her the new dark one?”

Maleficent tilted her head. “Well, Emma’s darkness was stolen from her and ironically Lily got an overload of darkness. Emma needs to get it back because it's a huge part of who she is, being my daughter and all. She'd be better equipped to handle being the dark one. Emma isn't human Regina. She never was. Neither is Lily. Rumple was born human and he was a flipping coward. He can't even handle the powers he has. Its too much for him and he's going to die anyways. Emma will just speed it up for him and put him out of his misery. She will make it so there will be no other dark ones after her. It's going to be impossible to kill her. Simply put, she will never die. It's her destiny. And then she will find her sister. She knows who she is and she's very angry at what happened to her sister. She hates that they were separated in the first place.”

Regina was surprised. “Lily? Emma has mentioned her to me once or twice,” she nodded. “We probably should get back to town. Emma will need us there to support her and be there for her.” They all agreed as they left in smoke.

Emma appeared behind the Charmings, silently glaring at them with fury. Waiting for them to notice her presence. She wanted so much to hurt them, to make them pay for what they did to her family. She couldn't believe the amount of lying they'd done to her. She growled. All she could think about at that moment was Lily. The one friend she ever had in her entire life. How it was their fault that she had a miserable life, always getting in trouble all because they cursed her with her own darkness. Then she thought about Maleficent. How they ripped them from her even after she begged them not to. She begged for mercy and they called them monsters. Emma wanted to rip them apart limb from limb ever so slowly. She absolutely detested hypocrites and fake people who pretended they were much better than them just to feed their own egos and make themselves feel better. 

“How do you do it?” Emma’s voice dripped icily.

Mary Margaret jumped as she turned around. “What? Emma? What's wrong with you?” Her eyes widened as she saw how dark Emma appeared. She looked so angry! It sent chills down her spine, seeing Emma like that.

David looked at his daughter as they finished cleaning Neal up and getting him ready for his nap. “Emma? What's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?” He wondered what had happened to make Emma upset with them.

Emma scoffed darkly. “How do you look in the mirror and still call yourselves heroes? How do you live with yourselves knowing what you did to Maleficent and her babies?”

Mary Margaret gasped in horror when she realized Emma knew their deepest darkest secret. “Who told you?!”

Emma stalked forward deliberately. “That's the wrong answer. How the fuck could you do this to another woman. A mother?!” She snarled as she kept moving closer to them. She could smell their fear. It spurred her on. She smiled darkly.

David quickly put Neal out of the way and away from harm before he ran up to Emma. He could see that something was very wrong with his daughter. He tried to protect his wife only to find his body flying back and hitting a wall, his body being held there by magic. “Emma don't please! Why are you like this? What happened to you?” He struggled against the magic holding him in place.

Emma smiled ferally at David before she grabbed Mary Margaret by her throat, lifting her as her legs daggled. “TELL ME THE TRUTH!!! Stop lying to me you bitch!!!” She growled, getting into her face.

Before Mary Margaret or David could say anything else in response, Regina along with Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula were there. Regina was surprised to see how angry Emma was. “Emma!!!” She called out to her best friend. She saw how Mary Margaret pleaded with her eyes to help her. Regina was too busy seeing the way Emma held her by her throat. Regina knew how strong Emma was and couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

Cruella had a wicked smile on her face. She was enjoying the show. Ursula actually was tempted to tease David with her tentacles. “Looks like our girl is really pissed off.”

Maleficent had a truly dark smile on her face as she stepped closer to her daughter. She looked at Snow. “How does it feel to be at her mercy now? You didn't show us mercy when I begged it of you. Tell her what you did. DO IT!!!” Her eyes glowed angrily.

Emma heard Regina but she wasn't ready to let go of this woman just yet. She needed answers from her. “TELL ME!!! How the hell could you do this?! WHAT the fuck were you THINKING?!” She shook Snow roughly. “SAY SOMETHING!!!” She spat.

Mary Margaret whimpered, she had never seen Emma like this before. Only a glimpse of her darkness. This Emma was just soaked with pure darkness. It frightened her. “B..because we h..had to! Y..you had darkness in you… We needed to get rid of it… we used her babies… to put your dark... We failed didn't we?” She had tears falling down her cheeks. She looked utterly broken at that moment. 

Emma felt disgusted with Mary Margaret. She threw her down on the floor. She felt nauseated and repulsed by them. She almost didn't notice when Regina put her arms around her and pulled her closer. 

Regina just wanted to get Emma out of there and help her through this. She looked at the Charmings with equal disgust before she took Emma home in a cloud of purple smoke.

Maleficent sneered at the idiots who messed with them. “This is not over. You think you're suffering right now? We're just getting started.” She chuckled darkly as the three of them left.

The minute they left, David fell to the floor and crawled over to his sobbing wife and took her into his arms. He was confused and surprised at Emma’s reaction. He hoped they would find a way to get her to forgive them for what they did. They still had no idea that Emma wasn't even their daughter. “I promise we'll find a way to fix this.”

As soon as they arrived home, Regina took Emma into her arms again. “I'm so sorry this happened to you. I can't understand why anyone would want to do something like this to you… To your family. You didn't deserve this at all. I just wish I could…” She brought her palm up and made a crushing motion as she grunted angrily.

Emma had a dark smile on her face. “Crush their hearts? That would be so nice.” She murmured.

Regina licked her lips deliciously as she smiled at Emma. Both of them were sharing a private moment together. As they thought about the things they could do together. Their faces slowly moved closer as Regina moved her hand around Emma’s neck, pulling her closer. Their lips brushing ever so lightly.

Before they could do any more, Henry arrived home. He burst through the door and then came to a quick stop when he saw the way his moms were holding each other close. “Mom? Ma? Are you okay?”

Regina laughed softly as she rested her head on Emma’s shoulder before she looked at their son. “We're going to be just fine Henry. We just had a very uneventful day. Things will be changing around here.”

Emma smiled brightly when she saw her son. His presence seemed to lift the weight from her shoulders as she moved to hug him. She felt Henry hug her back. “Yeah kid, I just found out what my dreams were all about. I'm still adjusting to it. But remember I love you kid, no matter what.” She ruffled his dark hair. 

Regina smiled, knowing how much Henry being there was helping Emma. She had a feeling things would be changing for them very soon. “I'm going to fix us some snacks and then we will have some things to tell you.” She informed their son. “Go change and come back.”

Henry nodded as he took off upstairs to change his clothes.

Emma smiled at Regina, knowing very well that Henry had interrupted their kiss. She moved closer to Regina and looked at her for permission, to make sure this was what she wanted. That this just wasn't a heat of the moment type of thing happening between them.

Regina smiled as she pressed herself against Emma in response to her silent question and they kissed. It wasn't very gentle this time. This was a very passionate, mind blowing, knee buckling kiss. They gasped in surprise when they saw a rainbow of colors push out around them as they kissed.

“I knew it!!!” Henry grinned as he saw the whole true love kiss happen. “I KNEW IT!!!” He repeated happily.

Emma and Regina turned and laughed as they blushed. They looked at their son and opened their arms up for him. They hugged as a family for a few minutes before Regina moved to get their snacks prepared and then they moved to sit in the family room so they could explain some things to their son about what happened. They left out the darker details, not wanting to frighten him. After their talk, they put in a movie and started watching it as Emma snuggled with Regina for a while, enjoying her nearness. Half way through the movie, a knock sounded, interrupting their family time. 

Regina moved Emma gently so she could get up and check to see who was at the door. She wanted Emma to relax after the day she'd had. She opened the door and sighed when she saw who it was. “Maleficent, what are you doing here?”

The older dragon smiled at Regina. “I came to see my daughter. It's just me, I promise.” She indicated that she came alone.

Regina took a deep breath. “Emma is in the other room, relaxing with our son while watching a movie.”

Maleficent had a look of surprise on her face. “You share a son with my daughter? I have a grandson?” She smiled genuinely happy at hearing this.

Regina smiled and nodded. “Yes you do. Alright, you can come in. We already told Henry about you, just not the gory details so I trust you’ll keep them to yourself.”

The older blonde smiled and nodded. “Don't worry, I'll behave.” She chuckled softly. She smiled when Regina led her to the family room.

“Emma, your mother’s here to see you.” Regina looked over at the younger blonde who looked up at them in surprise and then sat up.

Emma was still getting used to the idea of having Maleficent for her mother. She'd gone through a lot since they had that talk in the woods. She hadn't had the time to have a mother and daughter moment yet.

Henry looked at the older woman with interest when he heard what his brunette mother said.

Emma smiled and nodded. “Henry, this is your grandmother, Maleficent.” She looked at her mother and tested to see how it would sound on her tongue. “Mom, this is your grandson, Henry.”

Henry smiled as he regarded the other woman there. “Hi Gramma.”

Maleficent had not expected to be a grandmother yet when she came over that night. But she was realizing that she liked it. She smiled tenderly. “It's nice to meet you Henry.” She was feeling very happy at that moment. For so long, she'd been without her daughters. And then when she was brought back, she found out one of her daughters had a son and it was affecting her in a positive way. She looked at Emma and she just wanted to hold her in her arms at that very moment.

Emma watched her mother’s reaction to Henry and as she watched the tender emotions on her face and saw love and pride in her eyes, she knew things would never be the same again. She moved closer to Maleficent and felt her mother pull her closer into her arms. She sighed as she finally let go of any reservations she'd had before and just allowed herself to melt in her arms. She could feel wetness splashing on her cheeks as she realized her mother was crying tears of happiness. It caused her to tear up as she finally felt the connection she had been missing all her life, the bond she shared with her mother. She snuggled with her, wanting to savor this moment longer. Emma knew there was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for her mother, her sister, her son, and Regina. She finally had a mother in her life and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that. She felt Maleficent communicating with her telepathically and she smiled as she communicated back the same way. She looked at her mother as they continued conversing in their way much to the amusement of Regina.

“Well that might be fun sitting there and looking at each other…” Regina started.

Emma laughed softly. “We're getting well acquainted telepathically. And we were making plans. Evil plans.” Emma wiggling her fingers.

Regina stared at Emma. “Don't do that. That's just very strange even for you.” She mimicked her, wiggling her fingers.

Henry laughed, finding his parents funny.

Maleficent chuckled. She could see how Regina cared for her daughter. It was very obvious. “Well this was fun. But I really should be going. Shall we meet for breakfast somewhere?” She asked. She really wanted to spend more time with her daughter and her family.

Emma nodded. It was time for her to step out now. She didn't need to hide who she was anymore or the fact she'd gone through a change practically overnight. She was more than ready for this. “How about Granny's? And then we can make plans on getting my sister home.” She suggested.

Maleficent grinned. “Perfect darling. I love you so much. See you three, in the morning at 7. Good night.”

“Good night mom.” Emma smiled as she hugged her again and they saw her off. She looked at Henry and at Regina. 

Regina smiled as she looked at Henry. “Time for bed.”

Henry nodded. He was feeling tired so he didn't try to argue with his mother. “Night mom, ma.” He hugged them before he went upstairs.

Emma bit her lip as she wondered what she would do, if she was going to sleep in the guestroom or… Before she could finish her train of thought, Regina was kissing her passionately. They continued this for a few minutes, moaning softly.

Regina finally broke away and looked at her. “Upstairs, Em-ma.” Her eyes were dark with desire and her lips swollen from their kissing.

Emma licked her lips as her eyes grew dark. “Yes.” She moaned as they went to Regina’s room.

Regina had a wicked smile on her face as with a wave of her hand, the door closed and locked and she looked like she was ready to pounce on the blonde.

Emma smirked as she helped Regina out of her clothes while she felt Regina make quick work of hers. “Eager are we?” Emma was feeling incredibly wicked right now as she carried Regina to their bed and placed her down. She lavished her love on her Queen, wanting to show her how much she loved her, how much she worshipped her and what she would do for her. She inhaled deeply as she kissed her way up her body and licked and nibbled. Until she felt her dragon wanting to come out.

Regina moaned, loving the attention Emma was giving her. When she saw her savior in all her glory, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this woman in her life. She moaned again when she felt what Emma was doing to her and wanted to do the same in return. She poured her love over her and moaned with anticipation when she saw how her love’s eyes were glowing. She wanted to show her what else she could do too. She wanted to share in this with her, to claim her and to be claimed. “Yes Emma! Show me, let her out. I want to do this with you.” She kissed her passionately as she allowed herself to shapeshift into a beautiful dragon. Black, silver and purple in appearance.

Emma moaned with appreciation and was completely heads over tails in love with this woman. She changed into a beautifully magnificent black and crimson dragon. Her eyes glowed neon green and her horns were exactly like Maleficent's. She looked so much like her mother except for her coloring. 

Regina was completely smitten. All she wanted was to make Emma hers and to belong to Emma. Regina magically changed her anatomy and thrust into Emma with passion, surprising her, but Emma was ready. She wanted to do this with her. They made love, thrusting, grinding, moving together as one, each reaching, wanting more, thrusting faster and harder against each other, feeling pressure building up inside as they locked together. As they climaxed hard, they clamped down and bit each other in the heat of the moment, claiming one another. *I LOVE YOU EMMA!!!*

Emma moaned loudly as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her. *I LOVE YOU REGINA!!!* They held onto each other as they panted heavily. After they rested a few minutes, they made love again and again until they collapsed together in blissful release, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of lovemaking between our Emma and Regina, they get an unwanted visitor. They deal with him before meeting Mal and the others at the Diner. They make plans to have a girls night out with Ruby, Mary Margaret makes a fool out of herself.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Well that just happened Lol Lets see how everyone deals with the aftermath and how will a certain pirate deal with the fact he just lost Emma for good.

####################

Emma and Regina woke up to the sound of metal rapping on the front door. And the sound of Killian’s voice. Emma groaned as she looked at Regina. She smiled, remembering what they did the previous night. She could see Regina was starting to get irritated.

“If that dirty pirate scratches my door…” She started before she felt Emma pull her down for another passionate kiss. She chuckled and licked her lips as they got up and put their robes on. Regina remembered how she had Emma in her arms all night long and it made her chuckle throatily at the memory. “That pirate is in for a big surprise.”

Emma smirked knowingly. “Let's go see if we can get rid of him.” Her eyes had a wicked gleam to them. She was very clearly over him. She had no idea what she saw in him in the first place.

Killian was starting to get impatient as he prepared to knock again. Before he could, the door opened and Regina was standing there in her robe. His eyes widened when he saw that her cleavage was exposed. He looked at Regina who looked like she had a wild night in bed. He could see what looked like love bites in some areas. He was starting to feel awkward as he tried not to gawk at the esteemed mayor. To him, she would always be the Evil Queen. “I ugh… I just came from David and Mary Margaret's place… Um…” He tried to look away as he scratched his head. “They're a mess… I didn't know where Emma was and they told me she was um… Here…” He finally spotted Emma as she appeared behind Regina, also in a robe. She looked completely at home there. His eyes narrowed when he saw the marks on her exposed neck and the top of her cleavage. Those marks however were more telling as she had red lipstick in some places. He turned to look at Regina. He knew she always wore that kind of lipstick. The Evil Queen had a very smug and satisfied smile on her face. “What's going on here? Swan What the hell are you doing with HER?” He pointed at Regina.

Emma smirked and chuckled, seeing the look on Regina’s face before she moved and wrapped her arms around her brunette's waist. “I think you know the answer to that, pirate.” She kissed Regina’s neck eliciting a sensual moan from her Queen. “Come back to bed, I need you again.” She said huskily as her eyes grew dark with desire.

Regina had a victorious smile on her face when she saw the look on Hook’s face. “She's mine now.” She grabbed Emma’s bottom and thrust against her and laughed wickedly before she kissed Emma passionately, waving her hand while the door slammed shut in his face.

The women went back to bed for another round of lovemaking before they took a shower together and then got dressed. It was perfect timing as Henry also got up and got ready. He was glad to see his parents were together now.

The Swan-Mills family arrived at the diner, walking in, holding hands. They could see that the Queens of Darkness were there, sitting in the back, waiting for them. They noticed that the other customers seemed nervous at their presence. Henry didn't seem bothered as he ran over to them and sat down next to Maleficent to the surprise of the others there.

“Good morning Gramma!” Henry beamed. He looked at the two others. “Hi.”

Ursula smiled. “Well hello!” She shared a look with Maleficent.

Cruella smiled, feeling amused. “Hi darling.” She was impressed that the boy wasn't afraid of them like the others were. She liked that.

Emma grinned as she moved towards them. She and Regina slid into the booth. “Good morning mom, Cruella and Ursula.”

Regina smiled at them, “Good morning, Mal, ladies.”

Maleficent eyed the pair with renewed interest. “It's a very good morning indeed. Looks like we have something else to celebrate today.” She chuckled as she looked at her dark sisters. “Looks like my daughter and our Regina are now mated.” She informed them.

“Mated? What do you mean exactly?” Henry asked. He looked at his parents.

Maleficent smiled, remembering they had a young ear at their table. “Did your mother tell you she's a dragon like me?” She asked carefully, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. When Henry nodded, she continued. “Well, our customs differ from those of humans. Your parents got married when in dragon form. Does this make sense to you?”

Henry's eyes widened in surprise. He understood more than he let on. He nodded. “Yeah, I get it. They mated as dragons.” He smiled. He wasn't surprised considering he’d witnessed their True Love’s kiss. He looked at his moms. “Did you tell Gramma about your kiss?”

All the dark queens looked at the pair with interest as they waited to hear what Henry was talking about.

Emma smiled, sharing a look with her wife. “Our True Love’s kiss. We shared one last night before you stopped by to see us.”

They were surprised to hear that happened to someone like Regina. It gave them hope that it could one day happen for them as well. Maleficent was very pleased to know her daughter had that happen to her. “It will be very interesting to see what else will happen now that things seem to be changing, perhaps turning in our favor. We still need to deal with those Charmings and Rumple. Perhaps even that Apprentice. We also need to bring Lily home.” She wanted her other daughter home where she belonged. It would make her happy to have her daughters together again like they were meant to be.

Emma nodded in agreement. “I'm so ready to do all that and so much more.” Her eyes grew dark as she smiled. She looked over at Ruby and beckoned for her to come take their orders.

Ruby looked at the three women before she looked at Emma. “Sorry, Granny doesn't want us to serve them…” she had an apologetic smile on her face.

Emma sighed. “Tell your Granny to stop being a hypocrite. You're wolves. You know more than anyone else what it's like to be treated as a monster. To be rejected because of what nature intended for you to be. They have a right to be able to eat like everyone else. You want good business? Don't turn hungry customers out.” She advised. She said this loud enough for Granny to hear everything she said. “Maleficent is my mother. She is also Henry's grandmother. What kind of example are you setting for my son?”

Granny came out of the kitchen and glared at Emma. She didn't like being called out by anyone. She hated being put on the spot. But she knew Emma was right. She looked at Ruby. “Serve them. Let them have whatever they want.”

Emma smiled sweetly at the cranky old lady. “Thanks Granny. I appreciate it.”

“So do we.” Maleficent smiled darkly.

Granny harrumphed as she went back to work, leaving Ruby to take their orders.

Regina chuckled knowingly. “She did the same thing to me after the curse was broken. I wouldn't take it personally.”

Ruby smiled. “Sorry about that. I would have taken your orders but Granny…”

Emma smiled. “I know Rubes. It had to be said. Nobody should be treated differently whether they be wolves, dragons or villains.” She pointed out.

Ruby gasped, realizing she'd forgotten that Emma had been going through changes too. “She's your mother. What happened anyway?” She asked.

Emma chuckled. “We’ll tell you later. But in the meantime, we’re hungry.” They ordered their food and drinks and then Emma promised they could get together for drinks later to explain what happened. They made plans to meet at the local bar that night. Mal, Cruella and Ursula wanted to be included Regina agreed to make it a night of drinks and fun. 

Ruby grinned happily, glad that she would at least have some fun that night. She wouldn't tell her Granny. She was determined to be more independent and to have a good time. She wanted to have a night free from judgemental people and just be herself. She talked Granny into keeping an eye on Henry for Emma and Regina so they could have some time for fun that night.

Hook arrived with the Charmings. He was in a foul mood and it looked like he had a broken nose. Mary Margaret was glaring at the women of darkness as David walked in, holding Neal in his arms. He took a table close to the door, wanting to avoid any drama. He still wanted to talk with Emma, but he didn't think it was the right time to make an attempt on having a conversation with her in front of everyone. Not just yet. His wife however had other ideas.

Mary Margaret marched over to their table. She wasn't going to let them intimidate her. After the way Emma acted with her and David, she decided she had it all figured out. And then Killian showed up at their door twice that morning, appearing a second time with a bloody nose. She'd promised Killian that she would fix things once and for all. “How dare you?!” She glared at Maleficent first who was looking at her with an amused smile. “You did something to my Emma! She's not the same Emma we know and love. You’ve corrupted her and changed her. And you!!!” She pointed her finger at Regina. “You put her under some kind of spell. She belongs with Killian not you! You can't get between true love!!! He’s her true love and you broke his nose!”

Regina smirked. “Really Mary Margaret? Do you want to go there? I put her under a spell? He’s her True love? What makes you so sure he’s hers?” She had a truly dark smile on her face.

Maleficent chuckled. “I did no such thing. You're the one who did that all by yourself. I wasn't the one who lied to MY Emma.” She drawled darkly. She knew Snow had no idea yet that Emma wasn’t her daughter.

Ruby brought their food to them and looked at Mary Margaret nervously. She could tell her friend was about to lose it. “Snow please. Not here.”

The petite woman ignored Ruby. She was just too angry to let things stand.

Emma rolled her eyes and smirked at the woman. “I don't know what Killian told you, and I don't care. He’s NOT my true love. He never was.” She had her eyes on the black haired woman, completely ignoring the pirate standing next to her. “You know… If Regina did put a spell on me, it's a damned good one because when she kissed me. I felt the earth move. She blew my mind, she put everything into that kiss. It was so amazing. I saw rainbows!” She chuckled, grinning wickedly as she saw that she drove her point home when Mary Margaret’s eyes widened in surprise.

Regina thoroughly enjoyed what Emma said to that woman. She chuckled throatily. “Now wouldn't you say THAT is what consists of a True Love’s kiss? Hmm? Yes!” Regina laughed victoriously, watching Mary Margaret grow paler. “Oh yes indeed. Who knew? The Savior and the Evil Queen?” She smirked and licked her lips, smiling darkly. “She's mine now. And there's nothing you or the dirty pirate can do about it.” She kissed Emma deeply.

Killian grunted angrily as he stormed off, leaving Mary Margaret to deal with them alone.

Mary Margaret sighed, not happy that Killian couldn't step up and be a man about it. Or at least try to get Emma away from them. She hated having to do all the work herself. She turned her attention on the dragon. “She isn't yours and she never will be. You need to stay away from my daughter! Stop corrupting her and putting ideas…”

Henry finished eating and looked at his teacher. “Stop attacking my Gramma! She didn't do anything wrong. You did!” He stood up and looked at his moms. “I better go catch the bus. See you later. Love ya, mom, ma.” He hugged them and then took off after Regina gave him some lunch money.

“What… Wh… Henry?” Mary Margaret sputtered when Henry left without saying goodbye to her. She still didn't grasp the fact that Emma was in fact Maleficent's daughter. Not hers.

Maleficent was deeply touched when Henry defended her like that. She loved him for it, but was glad he left so they could deal with Snow. She glared darkly at her. “I have news for you, Snow White. Emma’s not your daughter Snow. She's MINE. I gave birth to her and to her sister. Rumple only made you think Emma was yours. That baby you were pregnant with? She wasn't viable. That day you came into my den, when you threatened my daughters… The magic you and the Apprentice used to pour darkness into my girls, that was dark magic you used. Not light magic. You forget darling, all magic comes with a price. When you did that, you lost your baby. Rumple only made you and your idiot believe your baby was Emma. When actually, the baby you gave birth to is nothing but a shell.” She smiled evilly. “How's that for karma?” She laughed. “I begged you mother to mother not to take my babies. As a result, fate decided you didn't deserve to be a mother after what you did to me, to my family.”

Mary Margaret refused to believe what Maleficent was telling her. She could feel David joining them. “That's not true! You're lying you spiteful bitch! Emma's not yours! She can't be! You're a monster! Your babies are monsters too! That's why we did what we did! Putting more darkness inside your babies made no difference when you're monsters anyway!!! What's the big deal?!?!” She snapped. Snow didn't realize she was making herself sound horrible. She was showing her true colors in front of everyone much to the embarrassment of David. He couldn't believe what he was hearing his wife say.

“That's enough Snow! Listen to yourself!” David reminded her where they were and that everyone in the diner had heard what she said.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mary Margaret made a fool out of herself, Ruby told her off, defending the dragon and Emma. Granny kicks the Charmings out. The ladies go out for a night of fun and drinks. Emma learns about the necklaces Cruella made for her and Lily. Belle gets drunk. Ruby takes her home. The ladies stay to have a drinking game.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Huh oh!!! Snow’s in deep deep trouble!!! And Ruby is absolutely peeved!!!

####################

Mary Margaret gasped when she realized she really put her foot in her mouth this time. She saw how angry Emma was. Just like when she confronted them the other day. She was extremely furious with her, very much so. She noticed Regina glaring at her like she did when she was the Evil Queen. She could see the anger and resentment in her eyes. Regina looked like she wanted to squash her. Maleficent looked like she was about to devour her on the spot and was barely restraining herself from taking action. Her eyes were glowing and she had a feral smile on her face which was matched by Emma at the moment. The remaining two Queens of Darkness were just smiling at her like wolves basically. Waiting to be given permission to destroy her. Mary Margaret swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She'd dug a grave for herself. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she started backing up, wanting to get out of there.

Before Mary Margaret could leave, Ruby stopped her cold. The look in her eyes were cold and hard. The woman who was supposed to be Mary Margaret's best friend was gone. Replaced with one very angry wolf girl. The tall brunette with the famous red streaks in her hair regarded Snow White with a cold calloused look. “Really Snow? Is that what you think of people who are not as pure as you are? At least by your own standards… You're not who I thought you were.” Her voice was like ice sliding down Mary Margaret’s back.

“Ruby please! This isn't about you. Look at them! They're mon…” Mary Margaret started.

“Monsters?” Ruby gave her a very dark look. “Like me? Well if that's the way you see it… You can forget about being my friend. I would much rather be their friend than yours. You forget, Snow. I still remember when there was a time before I realized who, what I really am… When my wolf was out there terrorizing the town, what you called her. A monster. You saw me when I killed my friend. You're such a hypocrite. I want nothing to do with you ever again.” She snarled, her eyes glowing.

Mary Margaret had tears falling down her cheeks as she shook her head. “Ruby please…”

Granny stepped up. “Leave!” She pointed at the door. She finally realized everything her granddaughter said made so much sense after the way Snow treated Maleficent and the others. They weren't so different from each other. “GET OUT NOW!!!” She grabbed her crossbow to make a point that Snow was no longer welcome.

Mary Margaret looked around at the other people there, wondering if they all felt the same way. Most of them looked away, not wanting to look at her. Leroy walked out of the diner along with two other dwarves. The dwarves would always remain loyal to Snow, no matter what.

Regina sneered at her. “That's it. Take your dwarves and get out! Just remember, this isn't over. This is war!!!” The Evil Queen persona was back.

Emma spoke up, her eyes black. “I'm going to get my sister back. When I do, you're going to get what's coming to you. My family and I will not rest until we’ve taken you down, you're not getting away with what you did to us.” She promised.

Maleficent had an evil smile on her face as she used magic to put a special cuff on Snow’s wrist. One she would never be able to remove. “I only care about one thing. Your pain, and that it be as long and terrible and unyielding as my own. The pain you caused.” She smirked. “And now we will always know where you are. You won't be able to hide from us.” She laughed as she watched her run out of there.

David looked at the women there. “I… I'm sorry.” He left with his wife and Neal.

Ursula laughed. “That was fun to watch. I look forward to seeing what she does next.”

Cruella smirked. “That's a party I won't want to miss.”

Ruby was beginning to understand why they were the way they were. She didn't blame them for feeling that way about Snow. She knew there was no way she would be able to forgive her for what happened, knowing what she put Emma and her family through. She looked at Granny who went back to work. Her granny told her to take the rest of the day off. Ruby thanked her and joined them,pulling up a chair and sitting next to them. “I'm really sorry for what happened to you all.”

Maleficent smiled knowingly at the young wolf. “You're alright.” She liked her and appreciated the way she'd defended them to Snow White.

Emma smiled, “Thanks Rubes. At least we're all going to have a good time tonight.” She saw the way Ruby was grinning. She always felt a certain kinship with her ever since they first met, and had a feeling they would become even greater friends.

“Thanks Ems, and congrats on your being mated you two.” She grinned knowingly. “Remind me to buy you a round or two tonight. My treat.”

Regina chuckled. “Oh we'll hold you to that dear.” 

Cruella smiled, “Looks like we have a wolf to play with tonight.”

Ursula chuckled at the look of confusion on Ruby’s face. “She's talking about drinking games. That's one of her favorite things to do.” She explained.

Cruella nodded, “That's right darling. You game?”

Ruby broke out in a huge grin. “You bet.”

####################

After dinner that night, Granny took Henry in as Ruby left with the others for a girls night out of fun. They were looking forward to cutting loose and having a good time. Ruby had even invited Belle along, much to the amusement of some of the others there. It was definitely going to be a very interesting night.

When Belle went to get them their shots to start with, Ruby looked at Emma. “I hope it's okay that I invited Belle. I know she's got some history with them.”

Emma laughed softly. “It's alright Rubes. Besides it might give them a chance to see what she's like without Rumple around…”

Maleficent heard her daughter and replied. “Actually, he’s back in town. I'm pretty sure Belle knows it too.”

Regina wasn't at all surprised. “I'm wondering about something. Emma's dreams… You know about them?” She asked as Belle returned. She'd brought them a full tray of tequila shots.

Maleficent shared a smile with Cruella and Ursula as they all took their shots and threw them back after clicking them. “Yes, Regina. I’ve always been linked with my daughters through their dreams. I made a blood bond with Ursula and Cruella and with you too Regina. Do you remember? Back when we would get into all kinds of trouble. It's through the blood binding that I was able to show Emma what would happen. I wanted to ease her into it, to prepare her for what is to come.”

Emma looked at her mother. “Wait a minute. We’ve always been connected?” She asked as they threw back another round of shots before Ruby brought them the next two rounds. When her mother nodded, she then realized something. “You know… Before I came to Storybrooke, I’ve always had dreams of what I could do, who I could be, and most of the time, my dreams were dark. I always thought it was because of the way I grew up, never staying in the same place longer than a few months at the most. Things always happened around me. As long as I can remember…” She bit her lip as she realized something. “Magic. I was never without it. I just didn't want to admit it at first when I was growing up. They always called me a freak because I would cause bad things to happen when I got angry and then the dreams came. Dark and twisted. They were a welcome release for me whenever I was having a bad day. I would always see dragons in my sleep. Was that you?”

Maleficent smiled. “Yes, me and your sister. You mentioned to me that you knew Lily?”

They threw back two more shots of tequila before she answered her question. Emma nodded. “Yeah, I met her when I was on the run. I’d run away from home and was living in the streets when I met her. We stole food and goods and introduced ourselves. We just connected. It was like we’d known each other forever. She has this birthmark on her wrist, a star. I have a crescent moon on my collarbone.” She moved her shirt aside and showed them. “We thought it was funny that we had these birthmarks like that, never realizing what it really meant. But anyways we got close and did things together, I still have the camera we stole.” She smirked. “But we had a fight, my foster family I was with when we got caught, kicked me out and I was put into another home. She found me again afterwards and hid in my garage. We lied to my family when she was on the run from the law. She asked me to get her necklace which was shaped like a crescent moon. Ironically enough, I have one shaped like a star. And even weirder yet is both our necklaces seemed to be crafted from the same material…” She showed Maleficent her necklace. “I had that with me when I was a baby…”

Cruella gasped when she saw the necklace. “We made them for you and your sister out of the egg you both were born in. We made sure you two would have something to connect you both to each other and to your mother. And then we brought the rest of the egg to your mother after we made sure you both would have a place to live in. We couldn't bring you both back with us. Not until we sent word to your mother through our blood bond and then Rumple found us and brought us back here.”

Belle was surprised to hear this part. “Dragon eggs have magic in them. Maybe that's why you had magic with you all along, because it's also in your blood and a part of who you are.”

Maleficent caressed the necklace lovingly. “Yes, that's very true. That was very good thinking on your part in making them for my girls. Thank you Cruella.”

“That makes so much sense. Now I understand why things happened the way they did.” Emma replied, glad to have the answers she needed. She thought about Lily then, wondering where she was and how she was doing.

Regina was amazed by what she’d learned about her wife and the necklaces she and her sister shared. “I do believe the other round is on me.” She smiled as she went to order more. Belle was starting to get tipsy. But she was looking forward to drinking more.

Maleficent noticed and smiled at the girl. “So, tell me, how's Rumplestiltskin doing?” She smirked. She used her magic to get herself a cigar and lit one up, taking a couple of puffs.

Belle coughed. “Rumple? I'm still mad at him.” She was glad when Regina brought them more shots. She downed two more in quick succession.

Maleficent had a dark smile on her face as she blew out more smoke. “Really? Why's that my dear?”

Emma decided to get two bottles of red wine as she poured some for herself, Regina and Maleficent. She got Cruella some gin and a bloody mary for Ursula. Ruby opted for some gold shots which Mal and Emma agreed to as well and then Belle got more tequila shots.

“He never stops lying to me. Always lying through his teeth.” Belle threw back another shot. “Power is more impo...impy…” She hiccuped. “Import…(hic) tant... than… than... (hic) me!”

Ruby grinned as she rubbed Belle’s back. “I’ll get you some water.” She ran and got some water for Belle.

Maleficent smiled, amused with the girl’s hiccups. “Of course it is. He doesn't know what it's like to cherish someone like you. Not even his own son.” She smirked knowingly. She could see that Belle was no longer aware of her surroundings. She was going… Going… Gone.

Ruby finished her drink, only feeling a slight buzz when she looked at Belle. “I think I'm going to call it a night. She needs to go home. Thanks for tonight. I had a great time!!” She helped Belle up.

Cruella smiled. “We should do this again soon! Bye now darling.”

Regina smiled, also feeling a good buzz. “Bye Ruby, Belle.”

“See you soon Rubes, Good night.” Emma chuckled.

Ursula looked at them. “Who's up for a drinking game?”

Maleficent lit up another cigar. “Count me in.” She offered Emma a cigar, smiling when her daughter accepted it.

Regina opted for a cigarette. “As long as I can have wine, count me in.” She didn't usually smoke but only socially.

Cruella grinned. “Give me my gin and game’s on.” She winked. She shared her cigarettes with Regina.

They played the game of truth, getting to know each other even more, even some of their deepest darkest secrets. They learned that Ursula and Cruella were friends with benefits and that sometimes they'd sneak away for some quickies. Mal talked about some of her fetishes. Not worried about the fact her daughter was now privy to what she was revealing. Emma smirked and talked about hers, how she liked to bite and mark. She talked about what attracted her to Regina in the first place. The Evil Queen already knew what she wanted to try with Emma once they were alone, or not even really alone. She loved learning all of Emma’s little secrets so she could try them out with her and vice versa. Emma was having fun learning new things about her wife, admitting that she always had a thing for Villains especially her Evil Queen.

Maleficent was truly getting a kick out of what Emma and Regina were sharing about themselves. Emma certainly had a very dark streak. A wicked one to boot. It was clear they were a perfect match for each other.

After they were done for the night, Regina and Emma went home to have their way with each other and try out new things together. Maleficent left with Cruella and Ursula, satisfied with what she'd learned. Now that the Evil Queen was back and now a part of their circle, she knew there was one more thing they needed soon. To bring Emma into their fold as well and anoint a new Queen of the Darkness. She had a feeling that would happen soon. Emma wouldn't be the only one they would anoint but that would be for another time. There would be others. They were on the right track. Maleficent had truly enjoyed spending time with them. Soon it would be time to show Emma exactly what she could do and she was looking forward to it.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is hungover, Emma cooks her breakfast and pampers her Queen. They talk about what they've discovered about each other. They meet Mal and Ursula at the diner. Ruby is sad she missed out on the drinking games. Mal tells Emma it's time she joined them. Ursula leaves to meet Cruella. Mal tells Regina she needs to let Emma decide whether or not she wants to become part of their group. Regina is one of them now. Emma's dream is about to become reality.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. 

####################

“Ugh. Don't let me drink that much again.” Regina got up as Emma got her some aspirin and a glass of water. She'd had so much fun last night and had woken up so sore and with a hangover. She looked at her wife who seemed fine. “How can you not be as hungover as I am Em-ma?” She pouted.

Emma smiled, sympathy in her eyes. “I'm a dragon. I guess we handle our liquor better.” She got her more water. “We need to keep you hydrated and you will be just fine. I'm making breakfast. Pancakes. That will help settle your stomach.” She went to make some coffee as well as she started cooking. When she was done, she brought Regina her breakfast in bed and kissed her as she joined her wife and they ate together. Regina enjoyed being pampered by her wife.

Afterwards, Regina felt better. She was surprised. Normally, she would eat fruit and eggs and sometimes turkey bacon. But this breakfast did really help settle her stomach the way Emma had said it would. It made her appreciate her wife even more. They showered together and got dressed.

Emma smiled at her wife. “Do you remember everything you said last night?” She smirked. She wondered if Regina’s mind would recall everything they’d said during the drinking game after Ruby and Belle left.

Regina thought about her question and chuckled. “Oh yes I do. That was so much fun. But I'm not so sure I like the idea they know all our secrets now.” She smirked.

Emma chuckled. “Well at least we know our life together will never be boring.” She winked. “We’ll always have something new to try out.”

Regina had a wicked smile on her face as she kissed her wife deeply, her headache was starting to go away slowly. “So you're open to the idea of trying anything with me, Em-ma dear?” She had an evil smile on her face. “Anything?”

Emma’s eyes got dark with desire as ideas ran through her head. “Absolutely.” She grinned.

“Are you sure about that? What if I decide to try something randomly with you at ANY time?.” Regina had a deliciously wicked look on her face as she looked at Emma.

Emma didn't back down or have second thoughts as she smiled at her wife. “I'm game if you are. You do remember what I said last night don't you?” She had a dark smile on her face.

Regina chuckled sensually. “Well maybe we’ve corrupted you like Snow said.” She smirked as she moved to straddle Emma’s lap.

Emma laughed. “Oh no. I was already corrupted a long time ago. It's in my blood after all. Your presence just keeps adding to the fire. Which I absolutely love about you, my Queen.” She purred.

Regina laughed knowingly. “How did I get so lucky?” She kissed her passionately. “Don't ever change. I love you so much Em-ma.” She knew she wouldn't ever want to part with the Evil Queen ever again. Not when she had everything she wanted right here, right now in her arms.

Afterwards, they decided it was time to pay a visit to Granny to check on their son before he went to school. They wanted to join him and at the same time, check on Ruby and see how Belle was doing.

They arrived at the diner and decided to get drinks while they were there with Henry who was already up, dressed and sitting at their usual booth. Maleficent was also there with Ursula. They said their good mornings and Maleficent had a wicked smile on her face when she saw them. “I do hope you had fun last night.” She had a knowing smile on her face.

Regina chuckled. “Indeed we did.”

Emma chuckled and nodded. “Oh we did. And this morning too. Where's Cruella?”

Ursula replied, “She had to take care of something for us. She's slightly hungover but she's fine.” She smiled.

Ruby brought them their drinks and sat with them for a few minutes before business would pick up. “So… Last night. When do we do that again?” She laughed.

Regina shook her head. “Maybe when you stay for drinking games with us. You missed out last night.” She shared a wicked smile with the others.

Emma laughed. “Oh yeah, how's Belle doing by the way?” She smirked, remembering how the local librarian couldn't hold her liquor very well.

Maleficent had a truly dark smile on her face as she looked at Ruby to see what she had to say about that amusing woman.

Ruby grimaced. “She's staying home today. She wasn't feeling well this morning. I gave her some aspirin and made sure she drinks lots of water. She has my number if she needs anything else. So... you had a drinking game without me?” She pouted playfully.

“We sure did.” Maleficent drawled. “It was very informative.” She smirked, turning to look at Emma and Regina. “I have a very good feeling things will get very interesting around here soon.”

Regina noticed her old friend was up to something. “What are you insinuating Mal?” She smirked, seeing the way Mal was looking at them.

Emma snickered. She knew very well what her mother was implying. Especially after the conversation she'd had with her wife that morning. She shared a knowing smile with Maleficent. They had a little telepathic conversation between them before she looked at Ruby. “Yeah you missed out on a very fun night. If Belle wants to come next time, let her sleep it off. No sense in letting yourself miss out.”

Soon, Henry left for school and Ursula got a call from Cruella. She left to meet with her, leaving Maleficent, Regina and Emma alone to make some plans. Ruby decided to go check on Belle during her breaks.

Maleficent looked at her daughter and Regina, getting serious. She began talking with a lowered voice wanting only Emma and Regina to hear what she had to say without anyone eavesdropping on their conversation. She spoke to Regina first. “You do remember that you are one of us again don't you, Regina?” She asked.

Regina eyed the older dragon. “You're talking about me being one of the Queens of Darkness? Yes I do. What about it?”

Maleficent smiled. “You remember what you had to do in order to become one of us?”

The mayor nodded again, wondering where Mal was going with this. “I do.” She remembered having to go dark in order to become one. It had changed her life and it made her who she was. She licked her lips, remembering how the experience had been very intoxicating for her.

Maleficent smiled, glad that Regina remembered very well what it had required for her. She then looked at her daughter. “There's a reason why Cruella and Ursula left. They're waiting for us. I will be joining them soon. It's time for you to join us Emma. We want you to become one of us. I love you. The decision is yours. I won't love you any less if you decide not to join us. It's a good thing Belle is staying home.” She winked.

Emma finally realized what her mother was implying. She looked at Regina who looked to be deep in thought. “You mean…”

Maleficent smiled as she stood up. “I’ll let you decide. You know where to find us darling.” She kissed Emma’s cheek before she looked at Regina and pulled her aside. “Remember what I said to you. Emma had her darkness stolen from her thanks to those Charmings and Rumple and the Apprentice. It's time she got it back and took her place. But then again, that decision needs to be hers. Only hers.” She then left.

Regina sat back down and looked at her wife. She gave her a small smile. “What are you thinking about Em-ma?” She asked.

Emma bit her lip as she looked at her wife. She knew what her mother was asking of her. And for all her life, she'd felt like a part of her was missing. And it was true. She was glad she had her son back, she had a beautiful woman like Regina as her wife and mate, and she had her mother back in her life. She knew that soon, she would need to find her sister and bring her home. Everything was coming together for her.

“Emma? You know this is a very big decision to make. But whatever you decide, we’ll all be here for you. I know what it involves and it's a very life altering experience. You can take it as a good thing or a bad thing depending on the way you see it. I'm not going to make the decision for you. Only you can do that. I love you so much. I want to be a part of your life forever no matter what you decide. Just be yourself. I’ll be waiting for you.” She kissed her deeply and passionately before she left.

Emma sat there, thinking about everything she'd been through. Everything that led her to this point in her life. She knew who Regina was and loved her to the moon and back. She loved everything about her and would never ask her to change. She just wanted her to be who she was. She thought about their son and how much he loved them. They loved him so much and it had taken him a while to accept his mother for who she was and once he did he still loved her no matter what. She thought about her mother and everything she had been through. Everything that made her who she was. Despite what happened, one thing never changed. She was a mother. She loved her and her sister no matter what. The fact she was a dragon or the Queen of Darkness didn't define who she was. Emma loved her for that. She wouldn't ask her mother to change for anything. She loved them all the way they were. All of them. Emma smiled as she made her decision. She was ready. She stood up and walked out the door toward her destiny. It was time.

Emma decided to leave her car there as she went for a long walk. She was glad she was dressed for this moment, wearing her boots, her skinny blue jeans, a black t-shirt and her red leather jacket. Soon, she was walking into the woods, the fog was lifting from the ground as she continued walking. She felt so awake, so aware of her surroundings. Emma was so ready for what needed to happen. She kept walking, feeling confident. She smiled when she saw Cruella step out first. She saw the way her friend was smiling at her, glad to see her there. She winked as she continued forward. She kept walking forward, never pausing. She heard Cruella behind her. Soon, she saw a tall tree to the side and then Ursula stepped out, tentacles moving around her, smiling when she saw Emma. She was very glad to see her as she stepped aside for her. Emma chuckled knowingly as she winked at her and continued forward. She knew who she would see next. Both Cruella and Ursula walked behind her. She continued walking until she saw her mother in her beautiful horned headdress. She looked so regally standing there with her scepter. Maleficent smiled at her with love and pride as she used her scepter to create a barrier around all of them so no outsiders would be able to interfere with what needed to happen. Maleficent came up to her and caressed her cheek lovingly. “So glad to see you here darling.” She kissed her cheek before looking off to the side. “You know what to do.” She smiled as Mr Gold turned to look at them. All the Queens of Darkness were standing with Emma. Mr. Gold looked at her. “And just what do you think you're doing here Miss Swan?” A part of him could feel a magical barrier around them and was wondering what was going on,

Emma had a dark smile on her face. “I'm here to make you pay for what you did to my family.”

Mr. Gold had a smug look on his face. “So now you know? You found out what I did? Well dearie, you think you're in the position to do something about it? It won't be that easy.” He smirked.

Emma grinned evilly, noticing someone else there.

“Actually, it is.” Regina laughed as she got his dagger and stepped around, joining Emma as she did so. She kissed Emma deeply, feeling turned on by what she knew was going to happen very soon.

Mr. Gold was surprised, the smugness disappeared from his face, replaced with uneasiness as he saw how Regina handed his dagger to Emma. “You don't want to do this. You don't want to become the dark one.”

Emma smiled as she looked at the dagger in her hand. "You should have thought of that before you did what you did, playing with my life like that. You planned everything from day one, wanting to shape me into your perfect savior." She stalked forward, glaring at him with an evil smile on her face. "I'm so surprised you didn't see this coming." She laughed as she thrust the dagger into his heart, to the hilt. She held onto the dagger, feeling the darkness leave his body and move into hers. She growled with immense pleasure, seeing the life leave his eyes. Soon, the darkness became a part of Emma and she went through a change. Somehow something was different this time. She felt her dragon take over. Whereas she was a black and crimson dragon, flames emerged, licking her scales. She inhaled and exhaled, the flames became a part of her. She enjoyed this new feeling that was now a part of her. Afterwards, the dagger vanished and became a part of her in a way that nobody else would be able to touch. She was now the first and the last of the dark ones. There would be no other. She changed back to herself as Mr. Gold's body crumbled into dust and blew away. She turned to look at the others, allowing them to see her. Her hair changed to white, her eyes a brilliant blue-green, her lips crimson red. She had a dark smile on her face as she looked at her family. She considered Cruella and Ursula to be her family and she looked at her Queen and her mother, glad they were there with her.

Regina’s jaw dropped when she saw her beautiful wife go through a change. She loved her new look and was completely heads over heels in love with her. “Oh Emma! You're so beautiful, so perfect!” She purred darkly as she stepped forward and kissed her passionately. She was looking forward to getting her all to herself as soon as she could.

Maleficent grinned proudly as she moved to them and hugged her daughter tightly. “I love your new look darling. You look amazing. I'm so proud of you.”

Cruella and Ursula were equally impressed with Emma and told them how much they loved the way she rocked her new look. “Absolute perfection darling!”

Maleficent grinned. “We’ve got a new Queen right here.” She winked, proud that her daughter was now the New Queen of Darkness.

Emma chuckled, she felt like a new person and couldn't wait to try out her new powers. She kissed her wife deeply and passionately. “Well then, time to step out and see how they can handle me now.” She smirked and grinned at her family as they left in smoke and headed back to Storybrooke.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and improved Emma is ready to step out. They meet at Regina's mansion and make plans. They then go to the diner, everyone sees Emma is the new dark one. Henry is shocked at first. The Charmings and Hook aren't happy. But Mal knows something else is going on with Emma. Regina couldn't be more thrilled.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

Regina invited them to her home so they could begin making plans. It was time to start on the plan to find Lily and bring her home to be reunited with Maleficent and Emma. But at the same time, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her wife, relishing the fact this woman was hers. She couldn't stop thinking about how Emma had dealt with that imp. She was so glad Rumple was out of their lives now. He no longer controlled and limited what she was allowed to do or not.

They sat around the dining room as Emma made some calls to find out where Lily was now living. They were amazed at how easy Emma made it seem. But now that she had acquired the powers of all the dark ones of the past up to this present moment, she had the knowledge she needed in order to pinpoint the exact area they would be able to find Lily.

Maleficent was impressed. “It's a good thing you killed that little man. You know he would have made it harder to find Lily all because of his obsession with deals and favors.” She smirked knowingly.

“You're right about that, Mal. He always made things more difficult. And just so he could get what he wanted.” Regina agreed.

Emma chuckled. “Now you have me. I will make things much easier all because we're family.”

“That includes us right?” Cruella asked.

“Of course darling.” Emma smiled darkly. “Us girls need to stick together don't we?” She said in perfect imitation of Cruella as the others chuckled.

Cruella smiled at Emma. “Right you are.” She agreed.

“Well now that I know where Lily is, we need to decide when to leave. I know once we bring her back, we will be paying a visit to the Charmings.” Emma smirked darkly. “And what of the Apprentice?” She asked. “Do you need my help in finding him?”

Maleficent chuckled. “I know where he is. He doesn't live far from where I used to live.”

Ursula and Cruella shared a look before they looked at them. “What about the author? Rumple mentioned he is responsible for what happens to all of us. Perhaps he also had a hand in what happened to you and your family. He also made sure those pesky heroes got their happy endings.”

Cruella nodded in agreement. “The game is rigged. The villains never win.”

Emma had a dark determined look on her face. “We’ll see about that.” She looked at her wife, sharing a look with her. “It's a good thing we might know some people who can help us find that author. I won't rest until I can do something about this. We’re going to turn the tables this time and see to it those Heroes are knocked off their high and mighty feet.”

“I can't wait to see that happen.” Cruella laughed.

Ursula smiled wickedly. “That will be something to see.”

Maleficent grinned wickedly, “I love the way you think darling.” She had a proud smile on her face.

Regina chuckled as she kissed her wife. “I absolutely love it! Speaking of which, we need to pick up our son soon. He’ll be at Granny's soon.”

Maleficent nodded. “Why don't we all go? Maybe have dinner together. Give everyone a chance to see Emma as who she's always meant to be.” She couldn't help but to be so proud of her daughter and was looking forward to seeing Lily soon. She couldn't wait to have her whole family there with her, preferably the sooner, the better.

Emma nodded, “Let's do this. I'm thinking tomorrow is as good a time as any to get my sister.”

Regina took her wife's hand as they moved together. “Then we'll leave first thing in the morning. I'm sure Maleficent will be wanting to spend time with her grandson while we're gone.”

Maleficent nodded and smiled, “I would absolutely love to!” They left for the diner. She was looking forward to spending time with her grandson and getting to know him better.

When they arrived, the people of Storybrooke steered out of their way, seeing all the Queens of Darkness there in the diner, but what shocked them the most was Emma Swan. She no longer looked like their beloved Savior. They could clearly see that Emma was no longer the same. But other than the fact she was now the dark one, they had no idea that something else had lurked deep inside Emma until Maleficent woke her up literally by giving to her what had been stolen from her at birth. Emma had always had magic, but now she was a force to be reckoned with just like the other Queens of Darkness.

Having partied with them the other day, Ruby wasn't as fazed as the others. But she was surprised to see that Emma was different, darker. She moved up to their table. “Emma?”

Emma chuckled softly at her friend. “Hey Rubes. How is Belle doing?” She asked.

Ruby tilted her head. “She's feeling a little better. At least better than this morning.”

Emma smiled. “Good, I'm glad. Tell her she no longer has to worry about Rumple. I know it will take time for her to get used to life without him bothering her again. If she has questions, send her to me. And don't worry dear, I'm nothing like him. Just better.” She gave her a friendly wink. She was doing this to assure her friend that they were still good.

Ruby nodded and smiled. “Thanks for letting me know.”

Just then, Henry arrived and saw his parents. He stopped when he saw his blonde… Now white haired mother. “I saw it in the book. Why did you do it?”

Emma turned to look at her son. “Because it's something I had to do, kid. Rumplestiltskin was never supposed to be the dark one. He would have died and then the darkness would have found another victim and things would have gotten out of control. I'm able to handle it so much better than he ever was able to. I won't die and best of all, there will never be another dark one like him again. I'm the last dark one and nobody else will be able to use the dagger or kill me with it. He abused his powers to hurt our family and I had to do something about it. But kid, I'm still your mother and I love you and your mom so much.”

Henry could see his mother was telling him the truth. He ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. “I love you too ma! I'm glad you won't be like Grandpa.”

Regina smiled knowingly as she joined in the family hug. “I love you too! And everything will work out for the better, just remember that and trust in that.”

As soon as Henry sat down with his family and Ruby took their orders, Emma and Regina explained to Henry about what they were going to do to bring his Aunt Lily home and informed him that he would be staying with his Grandma Maleficent while they were gone. Henry was glad to hear they were bringing his aunt home and he was looking forward to spending time with Maleficent so everything worked out well. The plan was set into motion.

After they got their food and drinks, Ruby decided to take a break to check on Belle again and to give her the news about Rumple. She wasn't too sure of how she would react to the fact he was gone for good. She knew her friend always had a soft spot for Rumple despite all his shortcomings. And she’d been hurt way too many times. He had broken her heart over and over again, yet she'd been extremely patient with him until that day she banished hin from Storybrooke. When he came back for a short time, they’d fought all the time. And now, Ruby would need to break the news to Belle. A huge part of her was glad he would no longer be around to hurt her friend again. Belle deserved so much better than that.

“So ye killed the crocodile?” Killian asked as he came into view. He could clearly see Emma was the new dark one.

Emma’s eyes grew dark when she heard the pirate. “Yes I did. Are you mad that you couldn't kill him?” She smirked then. “Your ego is bruised.” She could see how upset he was. “Believe me, you wouldn't have been able to handle it. You don't have what it takes, Pirate. Stick to what you know. Just be happy knowing your Milah’s death has been avenged.”

Killian glared at Emma. “I should have been the one to do it. Not you, Swan.” He then eyed Regina before looking back at his ex girlfriend. He was still bitter about the fact that Emma left him for the Evil Queen. He wasn't ready to let go of Emma just yet. He wanted to fight for her. He knew the last time he’d come with Mary Margaret and David, he had been too angry and hurt to say something to Emma. Instead he had run off instead of staying to fight for her. He wasn't willing to accept that Emma and the Evil Queen had shared a true love's kiss. That just didn't happen. Not for villains. “What do you see in the Evil Queen? What does she have that I don't? You belong with me not that bitch!!!” He snarled, not caring that everyone in the diner could hear what he was saying.

Henry jumped up. “Don't call my mom that! Leave them alone! They are true loves! I saw their kiss. You don't get to call my mom names. I don't like you… You dirty filthy Pirate!”

Emma stared darkly at Hook. “She's everything you're not. We share a son. She is everything I love. You are nothing to me. Wasn't seeing us in our skimpy robes that morning enough for you? Knowing we marked each other. That wasn't enough?” Emma smirked. “I will never be yours. She's my mate, my lover, my wife. She's mine and I'm hers. Henry is our son. Ours. You and I would never work out. You don't even know me. You don't know what I've been going through. Did Mary Margaret tell you why everyone hates her now? Did she tell you what she did to me and my family? Did she tell you the truth about me?”

“What are you going on about? Mary Margaret and David are a mess right now. They said you attacked them when all they ever wanted to do was love you. You attacked then unprovoked. They said those Queens of Darkness brainwashed you and told you to hurt them. Why are you with them anyways? And now look at you, the new dark one? You joining their club love? Cause from where I'm standing, your parents are right about the whole thing.”

Ruby scoffed when she heard what Killian said. “You weren't here Hook. You don't know what happened. I do. I heard everything that bitch Mary Margaret said. So don't go running your mouth off without hard facts.”

Emma smirked darkly. “They're not my parents. Obviously they told you nothing but lies. More lies! I don't have to explain myself to you. But Hook, you wouldn't be able to handle the truth if it bit you where the sun don't shine. Yes I'm the dark one, yes I'm with the Queens of Darkness. But what you don't seem to grasp is they are MY family. All of them.” She knew what she had to say next was liable to scare him away. She didn't care. “The truth is, Maleficent is my mother. I'm her daughter. I have a sister that I'm bringing home tomorrow. Snow White and her Prince Charming are responsible for stealing us from our mother before we hatched.” She saw the look of confusion on his face. She laughed darkly, “We're dragons like our mother.” Her stomach began to rumble, hungry for something else other than the food she was eating. The food there was not giving her the sustenance she needed right now. She had other cravings for things they couldn't give her there. The Dragon in her was very hungry. 

Maleficent smiled darkly at the Pirate as she stared at him. “It's the truth. And dragons are very territorial and possessive of their family and friends. If you try crossing that line again with my daughter. She will have you for dinner.” She looked at her daughter, seeing that something else was going on with her. She could hear her daughter's stomach rumbling. She inhaled deeply and smiled wickedly when she found out what else was going on with her. “Pirate, you might want to run. She's very very hungry and not just for this food. She's eating for two or three now.”

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise at what she heard Mal say. She looked at Emma and pulled her closer. “You're pregnant?” She smiled widely as she put her hand on her abdomen. “We're having a baby?” She was over the moon right now, wanting to celebrate with her wife.

Emma looked at her mother and realized it made sense. She grinned as she kissed her wife passionately. “Looks like it. I love you so much my Queen.” She winked at Henry before she turned to look at Killian. Her eyes glowed hungrily as she stood up. She was really hungry.

Cruella and Ursula were excited at this bit of news. “We're gonna be aunties!!!” They grabbed Henry and hugged him as he beamed happily at the news. He was looking forward to being a big brother.

Killian’s eyes grew wide as he realized he needed to get moving. He ran out of there, not looking back.

Emma took off after him, turning into a dragon as soon as she got out of the diner.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has taken a bite... No worries, the pirate lives!!! Belle is dealing with what happened. They find a way for Emma to have a talk with Belle. They come to terms with what Emma did. They reach an understanding. Emma is still Belle's friend. They celebrate Emma's pregnancy.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 11

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Sorry for not posting for a while. I started working a few months ago and that was 3 months ago. I'm still working to finish all my stories and once I get them out of the way, I have tons more new stories in the works. :)

Uh oh! Killian better run! Emma’s gonna get a Bite outta him. Lol this is just a story so don't take it personally. He still lives… Now they are going to find her sister. How will Lily react to how Emma has changed? Will she believe they are sisters? Will they convince Lily to go back to storybrooke with them? Shall we find out?  
####################

Emma returned, wiping her mouth. She had a very self satisfied smile on her face as she joined her family. 

Maleficent had a very dark smile on her face. “Did you get that pirate darling?”

Regina perked up, seeing her wife. “Yes dear, did you?” She really hoped she had. It would make her day.

Emma chuckled as she licked her lips. “I got a piece of him. He won't be bothering us anymore if he knows what's best for him. At least now, he knows I mean serious business.”

Regina broke out into a huge smile. “Dare I ask?”

“He's not just the One Handed Wonder anymore. He’s missing another limb.” Emma smirked darkly. “You’ll see what I mean should he ever decide to show his face again.”

Cruella laughed. “I look forward to seeing what you snacked on darling.” 

Ursula smirked at what Cruella said before adding. “I'm betting that pirate won't be thinking twice about you now.”

Henry looked at his mother. “I have to remember you're a dragon. Is it a dragon thing?” He asked, looking at his grandmother.

Maleficent chuckled as she wrapped her arm around her grandson’s shoulders. “Oh yes it most definitely is, darling. It's in our nature to do things like that. But when it comes to family, we protect our own.” She murmured, kissing his forehead.

Ruby returned, looking a little somber as she checked to make sure everything was okay with them.

“Rubes? Is everything okay?” Emma asked. She couldn't help but be concerned with her wolf friend.

Ruby sighed. “I'm not so sure. I talked with Belle. She seems to be in shock. But she claims she's okay. I am not sure if she is though. I told her about what went down with Rumple and how you're the new dark one. I don't know if she is grasping that concept just yet.” She shrugged.

“She's probably in shock.” Regina replied. “Once that passes, she will be okay. She probably needs time to digest everything, and having a hangover is probably making it harder on her.”

Ruby nodded. “You're probably right about that. But at least she knows I'm here for her. I don't know how she will handle Ems here though. I mean we did all have a good time last night. And then today Rumple is gone.” She bit her lip.

Emma sighed. “I could talk to her when she's ready, not that she would ever be, knowing I'm the one who killed him. That might be a hard pill for her to swallow at first. I hope to help make her understand.”

Ruby nodded. “I did tell her she could talk with you. That you would be nothing like Rumple. You wouldn't hurt her or let anyone hurt her anymore. There wouldn't be anymore dark ones who were power hungry like the bastard who broke her heart one too many times.”

Emma smiled gently at Ruby. “You care very deeply about her, I can tell.”

Regina watched Ruby’s reaction to that and chuckled knowingly. “How long have you been in love with Belle?”

“Am I… Is it that obvious?” Ruby blushed at the question. “Ever since she had amnesia. When she first came to the diner and I talked with her. There was just something about her that drew my attention.” She admitted. “But then she always went back to him… Even when he kept breaking her heart. I wanted to hurt him for doing that to her.” She sighed and bit her lip.

Maleficent smiled. “Aww that's so cute! The wolf and the bookworm. Hmm. I'm sure she will wake up one day soon and see what is in front of her. That imp was just a distraction for her. He clouded her judgement. She will be just fine darling.”

Cruella nodded in agreement. “Maybe what that girl needs is some drinking buddies to help her realize she isn't alone anymore. Maybe that will help break the ice too. I'm just saying.” She shrugged.

Ursula tilted her head and smiled at Cruella. “I think you might be onto something darling. It might help cure her of her hangover. I have just the thing. Let's go to the bar tonight. I don't know about Emma, but maybe she can come after sweet Belle has had a few drinks. It might help break the tension between her and Emma.”

“You want to get her drunk again?” Regina asked incredulously.

Cruella rolled her eyes. “No darling. Just give her some liquid courage to talk with your wifey. Seeing her as the dark one while sober might make her want to run in the other direction.” She pointed out.

“So how do we get her to show up at the White Rabbit?” Regina asked.

“Leave it to me. I will bring her there tonight. She trusts me right now. It's the only way. She needs to see that Emma is not a threat. She needs to realize the truth of what Rumple did to Emma and her family. It was self defense and Emma taking measures to ensure that Rumple can't play with people's lives again like he had been doing all these years.” Ruby replied.

Emma then nodded in agreement. “Let's do this. Just text me when it's time for me to show up.” She smiled. “And then I will be able to deal with our Miss French, and help her overcome this, at least try to.”

Ruby grinned then. “Thanks Ems.”

####################

Later that evening, after Ruby got off work and went back to the bed and breakfast where Belle was staying away from it all, she showered and got dressed, choosing to wear clothes that were made for a good time. “Come on Belle! We're getting you out of here. Please? For me?” Ruby gave her a playful yet persistent look.

Belle sighed and rolled her eyes. “I really don't want to go out tonight. I'm just not in the mood.” She picked up a book and tugged her legs beneath her, having planned to escape in another story to get her mind off what happened.

Ruby sighed deeply and pouted. “But I was really looking forward to unwinding after working all day! I worked double shifts! Please, I’ll buy you some of your favorite shots. No tequila this time.” She promised, knowing that tequila tended to knock Belle out fast.

Belle bit her lip as she pondered her options. She really wanted to stay in and read. But then again, she also really wanted to forget about her pain and seeing Ruby there made her realize perhaps she needed another kind of distraction. If only for a little while. She hoped she was making the right choice. “Well I suppose maybe we can go out for an hour at least.”

Ruby grinned widely in victory. “Yayyy!!! We’ll have a little girl time.” She winked as she grabbed her hand and pulled her up before pushing her to change her clothes. As soon as Belle finished freshening up and changing her clothes, Ruby got her out of there.

The moment they arrived at the White Rabbit bar, Ruby noticed that Cruella and Ursula had taken residence in a dark corner where they could see everything going on there at the bar. They nodded at Ruby In acknowledgement before Belle noticed what was happening. 

Ruby then proceeded to buy them several rounds of shots to get Belle to relax. Not enough to get her drunk. Just enough to feel a buzz. Ruby relaxed and they got to talking about things in general just to pass some time.

After Ruby and Belle threw back their fourth shot of the evening, Cruella made her way to their table. “Well hello there darlings! Fancy running into you two this evening. May I buy you both a cocktail?” She asked, distracting Belle enough so Ruby could text Emma. “I brought a game of cards, are you interested?”

“Ummm, I don't… I'm not sure if…” Belle was trying to figure out what Cruella really wanted when she spotted Ursula coming up to them as well. “What are you doing here?” She asked, her eyes glancing around at their surroundings.

Ruby smiled as she rubbed Belle’s back. “A game? Sure, why not. Belle’s been having a rough day…”

Belle sighed as she looked at Ruby. “I'm sure they know all about my day, Ruby.” She looked at Cruella and Ursula before continuing. “You two don't need to pretend. I know Rumple is gone and I know you know it too.” She licked her lips. “Maybe that cocktail is a good idea.” 

Cruella smiled at her. “Alright, a round of cocktails for everyone at this table.” They ordered their drinks. 

After the drinks arrived, Belle looked up to see Maleficent stroll in and head toward their table. She sighed as she looked over at Ruby and the others. “Don't tell me Emma is coming tonight?”

Maleficent smiled at them, “Did I come at a bad time darlings?”

Ruby sighed and took Belle’s hand into her own. “You know Emma is a very good friend of mine. I know it's not easy for you to deal with what happened just yet. But she's not Rumple, I promise. She's our friend too. Even yours.”

Just then, Regina and Emma arrived. Regina moving in front of Emma as she joined them. “Hello everyone.” She smiled. “Belle, dear.” She sighed and smiled gently. “I hope we can join you all tonight.”

Emma looked at Belle, a very empathic tender look on her face. “Hey Belle. I know you probably don't want to see me right now or even to talk with me. But please hear me out. I'm not going to make excuses for what happened. But I want you to understand what happened. Why I did what I had to do. I don't expect you to forgive me. I know you loved Rumple. But I also know he broke your heart so many times.”

Belle looked at Emma as she sat down next to her. She couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable with her nearness right now. She was trying not to hyperventilate and Ruby actually put her drink into her hand and had Belle drink up. Once she finished her drink, she turned to look at the former blonde, taking a good look at her. She noticed that Emma didn't look anything like what Rumple did. “I um… Why did you have to kill him?” She asked.

Emma sighed as she looked at her own hands before answering her question. “He may have loved you. But not enough to stop hurting people and trying to gain even more power than he could handle. He hurt my family. Took matters into his own hands, trying to shape me into what he expected me to be. He separated me from my sister and as a result, we grew up without our mother. He threatened our son. He tried to make sure I would never follow the path to my own destiny. You see, he was never meant to be the dark one, to have the power, the darkness I have inside. He stole my darkness and had the apprentice put it into my innocent sister. He never cared about anyone but himself. Everything he ever did was just so he could have more power. That man was a coward. A coward would never know what it is to be selfless, to sacrifice in the name of love. His son begged him to give up his power of being the dark one, for him. He refused. I know you have asked him to choose between you and his power. He broke your heart Belle. You loved him. But he just didn't love you enough. Had he loved you that way, he never would have broken your heart that many times. Rumple had every intention of making me powerful to become the savior and to be dark so he could kill me and take my powers for himself. He never factored in me being more powerful than he could handle. He was already dying. He would not have lived more than a few weeks. He knew exactly who I was and let me believe my parents were the Charmings. It wasn't until he brought Maleficent back that he finally told her the truth of who I am. Who I was meant to be. And that is the very person you see right in front of you. I'm so sorry that you are grieving for him. For the lost love you have right now. But your story isn't over Belle. You have so much to live for. So much you could be doing with your life without someone to hold you back from it all. You aren't alone Belle. You have friends who love you and would do anything for you.” She put her hand on her shoulder, glad that Belle didn't flinch or move away. “You deserve to be happy, to find true love. You need someone who would love you unconditionally and wholeheartedly. Not half way. My sister and I were dealt the short end of the stick our entire life. And now I want to find her and bring her home. I want to make everything right again. None of us deserved what was handed to us in the first place. But it made us who we are. I hope you know that you never have to be afraid of me. I will not abuse my power the way he did. You're my friend. That would never change.”

Belle let out the breath she had been holding and took a few deep breaths as she digested everything Emma told her. Her heart still hurt but she heard the truth in what she was saying. She remembered everything Emma had done for them. How many times she had saved them all. And now that she had taken Rumple's power for herself and became the dark one, she knew Emma would handle it much better than he ever had done. She still had so many questions but at the same time, realized things would be different now. She knew Emma was trustworthy before she became dark. Looking into her eyes, she could see that she was still the same person she knew before. She knew Rumple had hurt a lot of people but to hear exactly what had been done, it helped her to understand why everything happened the way they did. She nodded, looking at the empty drink in her hand. “I believe you.”

Emma smiled as she bought Belle another drink. “Thank you Belle. I promise everything will work out for you.”

The librarian gave her a small smile. “Won't you have a drink with me?”

Emma smiled. “I'm sticking with a virgin drink. But I would be glad to drink with you.” She winked. “Next round is on me.” She got everyone their favorite drink.

Belle’s eyes widened. “But that would mean you're…”

Emma nodded, sharing a look with Regina. “I'm pregnant, yes.” She smiled.

Ruby grinned, glad that Emma and Belle had their talk. But at the same time, she was glad for Emma and Regina. “That calls for a celebration.”

Maleficent used her magic to bring out a drink that was safe for dragonkind who were expecting. “I can do you one better darling. This is safe to drink.” She poured Emma some and some for herself as well.

“Is that blood wine?” Regina asked, remembering when Maleficent always drank that particular wine.

“Indeed It is, darling.” Maleficent smiled, sipping her wine.

Emma tried it and moaned at the taste. “This is good stuff!” It tasted nothing like anything she had ever tasted before. “You made this?”

Maleficent nodded. “It's for our kind Emma. It nourishes and at the same time, relaxes us while quenching our thirst. I will have to show you how it's made someday soon.” She smiled. “It's a necessity for us.” She winked before looking at everyone else. “So tomorrow's the day you and Regina will look for your sister.” 

Emma smiled, enjoying her blood wine. “Yes mom, we leave right after breakfast in the morning. I cannot wait to find Lily.”


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go and find Lily to bring her home to Storybrooke. Emma finds out Lily knows something happened to Emma for she felt and experienced the same changes thanks to their twin bond. They'd had the same dreams too.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 12

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So soon, Emma and Regina will go find Lily and bring her home. And now Emma and Belle had their talk, Belle would never have to worry about any of the Queens of Darkness attacking her with Rumple out of the picture. In other words, Belle French is under their protection. What became of Killian? Just what part of him did he lose to Emma Swan? Lol how will the Charmings react? How will Lily react to the fact Emma's appearance has changed?  
###############

The next morning came around. Ruby had stayed with Belle all night, just to be there for her. She was glad that Belle had forgiven Emma for ending Rumple. Belle didn't want to be alone and had asked Ruby to stay the night with her. When Ruby woke up before Belle did, she went and made her coffee and some breakfast in bed. She wanted to ensure that Belle would be taken care of, properly. She would do this as long as Belle needed her.

Emma, Regina Henry and Maleficent ate a very delicious home cooked breakfast, deciding they were not in the mood to go to Granny's, but agreed that when Emma and Regina returned from their trip to get Lily, they would meet there. Afterwards, Mal dropped Henry off at school before meeting with Cruella and Ursula at the cabin.

Emma and Regina had packed a basket with drinks and food for the road, and an overnight bag of clothes just in case they decided to spend a night or two elsewhere. Emma changed her appearance so not to look too scary when they went looking for her sister. Soon they left Storybrooke and spent time making plans for their future and talked about the baby or babies Emma was carrying. They were very ecstatic about the fact their family was growing. And then Emma began telling Regina more about her sister and what it was like when they crossed paths, how hard life was when she was on the run. How she’d run away from home many times, knowing that her most of her foster parents were only interested in the paychecks they were earning in order to keep an eye on Emma.

Regina’s heart went out to her wife when she heard everything she had gone through, growing up. “Well at least our children will never have to go through what you did. They will never want for anything because we love them unconditionally and will give them a wonderfully rich life full of positive experiences. I'm certain that when they are having a bad day, we will find ways to make it better for them.” Regina assured her that their kids will be provided with everything they need without spoiling them rotten.

Emma chuckled as her eyes twinkled. “With mom and Cruella and Ursula around, we know their lives will never be dull.” She smirked as one hand fell to her abdomen.

Regina’s eyes followed the movement of Emma’s hand as she smiled. “I always wondered what you looked like when you were carrying Henry. And now I don't want to miss out on any moment of your pregnancy. I'm looking forward to being there with you every step of the way.” She murmured, placing her hand on top of Emma's.

Her wife smiled knowingly. “You're looking forward to seeing my belly grow big with our children. I can tell you're going to be very hands on.” She licked her lips and smirked. She was glad to have Regina in her life and knowing she wouldn’t be experiencing pregnancy alone this time around. She would have her wife there with her every step of the way.

“Oh yes indeed.” Regina purred. She had those thoughts running through her mind how she would savor every moment of Emma’s impending motherhood.

Emma had a dark smile on her face as she enjoyed every thought her wife was having. She knew that the next time they were alone, she would indulge in having fun with some of her wife's fantasies. She wanted to make them come true for her.

Soon, they made their way to Lily’s place of employment. It was a good thing Emma had the ability to locate people easily now that she had the powers of the dark ones inside her. “We're here, my Queen.” She parked her car and they moved inside, hand in hand.

Once they entered, they found a place to sit as their eyes scanned the faces of those people who worked there. She was looking for a certain brunette. Fortunately for them, one just happened to be coming straight to their table.

“Hello, I'm your waitress, Starla is the name. What would you like to drink?” She asked as she looked at them, doing a double-take when she glanced at Emma.

Emma had a smirk on her face, already knowing that Starla wasn't her name. Her eyes trailed down to the hand that had a pot of coffee in it and she spotted the familiar birthmark shaped like a star. “We’d like some coffee, Lily.” She smiled and winked at her.

Lily gasped, her jaw dropping when she realized someone else knew her real name. “How did… Emma?” She sensed something very different about Emma and had sensed it ever since the other day. She sensed something had changed but did not know quite what happened just yet. She’d been out of sorts and had strange dreams all through the night. Dreams of the past, dreams of Emma, dreams of her going through changes physically and emotionally. Dreams of dragons and Maleficent. In those dreams, she recalled feeling happy to be close to Emma again. It was like they never had that big fight. When she woke up, she cried, feeling a deep sense of sadness, wanting to feel that bond once again and to see Emma and make things right with her. “How did you find me?” She asked.

Emma had heard all her thoughts, wishes, regrets and desires. She'd seen every thought she had and had seen Lily had a dream of them the same night she'd become the dark one. She sensed the darkness inside her sister so strong. She took out the necklace she'd worn all these years. “See this, Lily? I never took it off. This represents the birthmark you have here.” She took a hold of Lily's hand, turning it over for Regina to see as well.

Lily reached around her neck as well and took out the crescent moon necklace. It matched the birthmark on Emma’s wrist. “And I’ve never taken off mine.” Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked down at their star and moon birthmarks, side by side.

Emma stood up and hugged Lily tightly, feeling the way Lily clutched at her. “I know about the dream you had last night, sis. I know they unsettled you and you woke up feeling different.” She murmured so only Lily heard what she was saying. “Something has happened with me and apparently when it did, it also affected you. We're here to take you home, to Storybrooke.”

Lily moved back slightly when she heard what Emma said. “What happened to you? I mean… Ever since I met the Apprentice that day of our last big fight, when he told me what to look for in order to find my sister… I knew it was you, but you left and I couldn't find you anymore. I wanted to reach out to you, but you said you never wanted anything to do with me again. My heart broke when I realized who you really were to me. I know I'm not perfect. I made so many mistakes. Life was hell for me Emma and I wanted to tell you all about it. I needed you. I needed… Wanted my sister.”

Before Emma could say something to Lily, a man came out from the back and yelled at Lily to get back to work, and to stop wasting their eating customers time.

Both sisters turned and glared at the man at the same time. It was almost comical. But then again, they were twins. Although they were not identical, they were bonded in such a way that their feelings, their thoughts, their actions were pretty much the same. Lily spoke up. “I quit Lou! This is my sister, I haven't seen her in 15 years or so.” She gave him her apron and check pad back before she moved to get her tips and her paycheck. She then returned to Emma’s side. When she did, she finally noticed Regina. “Who is this?”

Emma smiled as she pulled Regina closer. “This is my wife, my Queen, my mate Regina Mills.” She led them toward her car.

Regina smiled brightly at Lily. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I know your mother will be so happy to see you.”

Lily's jaw dropped. “You married the Evil Queen?”

Emma and Regina chuckled at her reaction to their union. “I take it you’ve heard of me.” Regina asked.

Lily nodded as they got into the car. “I did, yeah. The Apprentice told me everything after he confessed the part he played in putting the darkness inside us. He seemed remorseful about the whole thing, like he was second guessing himself. So Emma, what happened? Why did I wake up feeling like I was… I don't know… Altered. I thought I was going crazy. I wanted to hurt people. I mean ever since the old man told me about those Charmings, and what they did to separate us from our mother, I wanted to hurt them so badly. But when I woke up, that desire intensified a thousand times more.”

Regina was surprised to hear what Lily said. She looked over at Emma. “You don't think that maybe when you became the dark one, it is possible she did too?”

Emma inhaled deeply. “Well the darkness inside her seems to have gotten stronger. It wouldn't surprise me. I suppose once we get to Storybrooke, our question will be answered.” She smiled.

“You're the dark one? Isn't that what this guy Rumple something was?” Lily asked.

“Yeah. I killed him. It was something I needed to do. He was also responsible of all that crap that happened to us. Do you need us to stop at your house for anything you may need?” Emma asked.

Lily shook her head. “Not really. I have everything I need in my purse. I just had a few clothes not much but I can always buy more. So… Tell me about our mother and how you ended up with the Evil Queen.” Lily smirked.

Emma chuckled, sharing a look with Regina. She smiled when she felt her wife take a hold of her hand.

Regina winked at Lily. “We met through our son.”

Lily was surprised. “Your son? How did that happen?”

Emma then began talking about how she met this guy and how he knocked her up and set her up to take a fall for something he did. How she had no choice but to give Henry up for adoption since she wouldn't get out in time to be able to raise him. How Regina ended up adopting him and raising him, how Henry ran away from home and found Emma and brought her home with him to Storybrooke.

Lily growled softly. “I’d love to kill that bastard for you. But sounds like fate brought you two together.”

Regina hummed happily. “Tell Lily your good news.” Her eyes twinkled with merriment.

Emma chuckled again and licked her lips, seeing the look on her wife's face. “I'm pregnant. Regina knocked me up.”

“How can she do that? I mean don't you need a cock for that to happen? Or did you do that whole thing with a turkey baster and get her preggers with some guy's sperm?”

Emma and Regina laughed, finding that assumption hilarious. “No, we used magic and well, we're also shapeshifters. You are too. And no it's not your imagination. It's all true. Magic is very real. You’ll see.” Emma grinned widely, her dimples showing. “Everything that has happened to you when you were growing up… Everything that made you different, misunderstood, feared… You weren't mad or going crazy. I went through all that too myself. I only wish they had never separated us. We would have been there for each other the way we were meant to be. Fate made sure our paths crossed a few times. I'm glad we met even though the circumstances should have been better.”

Lily smiled when she heard what Emma said. “I'm glad we met too. I missed you Emma, like crazy. I still wanna make that damn Snow White and Prince Charming pay.” She reached out and touched Emma’s shoulder. “Congrats on your pregnancy. I look forward to being an aunt.”

Emma chuckled knowingly. “Believe me, we will.”

Regina smiled. “You already are an Aunt. Henry's looking forward to meeting you. Want to see some pictures of your nephew?” She took out her phone and showed Lily some pictures before she called Maleficent and let her know they had found Lily and were bringing her home.

Lily grinned. “He's handsome!!!”

Emma and Regina had proud smiles on their faces. They also informed Lily about Cruella and Ursula how Emma had dreamt of Cruella for a while before dreaming of Ursula and then their mother Maleficent. How the trio found Emma and revealed the whole truth to her. They told Lily everything, leaving nothing out.

“I remember dreaming of dragons as I grew up.” Lily confirmed.

“So did I, sis.” Emma smiled. “Mom explained we were always bound to each other through blood, magic and dreams. And then Belle explained about the egg we were hatched from, how it was imbued with magic and since Cruella made these necklaces for us, magic was always a part of our lives. I think it also drew us together that day when you caught me stealing the poptarts.”

Lily laughed, remembering that day. “Which we bought with the credit card I’d swiped.” She smirked. “Cruella made these for us? Wow… Can't wait to meet them.”

Emma and Regina chuckled knowingly. “Well it's happening sooner rather than later.” They were nearing the town line in which Storybrooke was awaiting them.

Regina called Maleficent again, letting her know they would be there shortly. She then looked at Lily. “She's meeting us at Granny's diner with Henry, Cruella and Ursula. And she's very much looking forward to seeing you dear.”

Lily bit her lower lip, feeling nervous about the possibility of meeting their mother finally after all these years. “I hope she'll like me.”

“She's going to love you sis. Trust me. She's amazing!” Emma beamed as they finally crossed the town line.

Lily doubled over when they did, groaning with surprise as she felt the rush of magic moving through them. She gasped loudly, looking over at Emma whose eyes glowed neon green before glowing crimson red. The Exact same thing was happening with Lily as she felt fire burning strong inside her. “What the hell?!” She reached out and grabbed Emma's hand, feeling and seeing their birthmarks glowing at the contact, binding the sisters even closer. 

Emma laughed wickedly, loving the adrenaline moving through her. *That’s magic Sis!!! That's your dragon, embrace it! I have.” She let the magic move through her as her appearance changed and her hair was white again and she was dressed in her black leathers.

Coincidentally, Lily’s appearance changed at the same time Emma's did. She felt this change moving through her and she felt like roaring.

“Don't hold back sis.” Emma parked the car and got out as she threw her head back and roared. Lily joined her as they roared together, the magic finished its job, letting everyone know there was another magic user in town.

Across town, Maleficent heard her daughters as she moved outside, closed her eyes, and smiled with pride as she threw her head back and answered with a roar of her own. 

People were starting to come out, wondering what was going on. Cruella and Ursula joined Maleficent as did Henry, Ruby and Granny and Belle. Not so far away, the Charmings were arriving with Hook being pushed in a wheelchair. They had every intention of confronting Emma for what she did to Killian.

Maleficent laughed when she saw the Pirate. “Oh this is rich! My daughter got a real good bite out of you didn't she?” She had a look of pride on her face.

Cruella and Ursula laughed and taunted him. He was missing a leg and had a stump high up on his thigh. “Are you getting a wooden peg to go with that?” Ursula asked.

“How dare yo…” Mary Margaret started.

Emma and Lily had heard their mother’s call and their souls sang with joy as they got back into the car with Regina and they drove into Storybrooke. By the time they arrived, there was a huge crowd of people standing outside of Granny's. “Here we are. Ready to meet Mom?” Emma asked as she got out and opened the door for her sister and for her wife.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal reunites with Lily and they have a confrontation with the Charmings. They make them pay for their crimes against their family. Granny and Ruby stand with the dragons. Sequel coming soon.

The New Queen of Darkness  
Chapter 13

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now we're about to introduce Lily to Maleficent and to have a confrontation between the Charmings and Emma. How will Lily handle Snow White? Hmmm don't worry, we're doing something different this time. Hope you like what I have in mind, and remember this is just a story. And don't worry, I have another installment to the Queens of Darkness series in the works.   
###############

As soon as Emma and Lily and Regina got on the curb, Emma could hear the Charmings calling out to her. She rolled her eyes as Lily turned to look at the Charmings, her cold deadly look stopped them cold.

Mary Margaret shivered when she saw the look on Lily's face. But she still had something to say to Emma about what she did to Killian. “Why did you do this to Killian? Why did you have to attack him. Did that dragon bitch push you to do this? She's a monster! Killian said… Um he said you turned into a dragon? Did you? Why?!”

Lily knew exactly who they were and hated them with a passion. She stepped up to Mary Margaret and before anyone could react, she’d grabbed Mary Margaret by the back of her neck, her nails which had sharpened to talons, dug into her skin, breaking through as Mary Margaret’s mouth opened, a silent scream emerged. Lily's eyes glowed neon green as she growled. “You're mine now and I'm going to make you pay for what you and your Charming did to me, my sister, and our mother.” She then dropped the petite woman and licked the blood off her fingers. When that happened, David tried to stop Lily and force her off his wife. 

Emma wouldn't let him. She did to him what Lily did to Mary Margaret, doing the exact same thing. She felt a rush move through her when that happened as she said the same thing. Her talons tore into the back of David’s neck as she brought him down to his knees. “You and your wife did this! You have yourselves to blame. It all started with the two of you.” Emma snarled. “And now you both will have to do what we tell you if you want to live. Yes I'm a dragon. So is my sister. What are you going to do about it? I'm pregnant and I was hungry. So yes I snacked on his leg. Only because he insulted my wife.” Emma smirked and then brought Lily over to a beaming Maleficent. “Hey Mom, this is Lily.” Both sisters had a dark smile on their faces.

Maleficent could see that Lily and Emma were both alike in so many ways. She could also see that when Emma became the dark one, somehow so did Lily. She opened her arms to her daughters. “Oh Lily! Welcome home darling! You're so beautiful! Come here my loves!” She also pulled Emma closer so she could hug both her daughters at the same time. She was so proud of them. She couldn't wait to introduce them to her friends.

Leroy shouted out to the dragon and her family. “What the hell did you do to the Charmings?!”

Cruella smirked. “He took the words out of my mouth, just not that way. I was curious about what they did to those dreadful Charmings.”

Ursula chuckled knowingly. “Whatever they did, it was well deserved darling.”

Maleficent chuckled as she looked at the duo. “You’d like to know wouldn't you?” She had a satisfied smile on her face.

Regina smiled as she joined them, laughing when she finally saw what Emma did to Killian. “Oh Emma, I love what you’ve done to that useless pirate!” She chuckled as she kissed her wife deeply and passionately. Upon hearing what Mal and the others were talking about, her interest was piqued. “Yes do tell us. I would love to know.” She smiled.

Maleficent laughed deliciously as she looked at her daughters proudly. “They just gave those Charmings a very fitting punishment. They marked them. My daughters have made them their property, their slaves.”

The people around them spoke against what happened, saying the Charmings didn't deserve what happened to them. They spoke of injustice.

Emma scoffed. “Oh really? How about what happened when they came into the dragon’s lair and snatched us after she birthed us? Our mother begged them mother to mother not to do this to us. She begged for mercy. They never showed Maleficent mercy when they stole us from our mother!” She snarled. They were expecting a child of their own, and when they realized their daughter was not perfect but would have the potential for darkness… They took their child’s darkness and poured it in our egg, in us… Their way of justifying their actions? Because to them, we were monsters, dragons so what difference did it make to pour that darkness inside us? As a result, they lost their baby. All magic comes with a price. They used dark magic that day to do what they did to us. Still think your Snow White is pure? And David? He allowed his wife to do this to us! He agreed with her ideals!” Emma spat on the ground.

Murmuring went through the crowd as they wondered at the truth of what happened.

Cruella huffed. “Ursula and I were there! Those Charmings blew sleeping powder at us to incapacitate us while they went and snatched Maleficent's daughters. And you wonder why they are pissed off!”

Ruby and Granny as well as Belle moved to stand with them. “We don't think it's right what they did. Some of you are parents! What if you were in their shoes and this happened to you? Would you have let it slide?”

Leroy being a dwarf and not understanding what it's like to be a parent scoffed. “So what?! That's the Prince and Snow is our Queen!! Nobody can own them!!”

Lily got into his face. “Would you have rather we devoured them?!” Seeing them flinch, she smirked. “I didn't think so.”

Leroy looked at Hook and then asked. “What about him?! Why did you do that if he was supposed to be your true love?”

Lily was surprised as she turned to hear what her sister would have to say. She was curious about what happened.

Regina laughed as did Emma. “Killian was never my true love. I don't know what Snow White has been telling you. But Regina and I shared a true love’s kiss. Our son witnessed it.”

Just then, Henry arrived, the school bus had just dropped him off and he was glad to see his parents there, but could clearly see something was going on. He ran up to them, “Mom! Ma!” He hugged them and looked around. “What's going on here?”

Leroy spoke up. “They're saying they are true loves. Is that true?”

Henry nodded. “I saw my moms kissing and the. There was a rainbow of lights that spread out. They're true loves!”

Lily finally got to see her nephew up close and personal. She smiled at him.

Henry grinned. “You must be my Aunt Lily.”

“But that still doesn't explain why you had to take his leg.” Leroy interrupted them. He really had no idea how THAT happened.

Henry sighed. “They're dragons, it's a dragon thing.” He shrugged.

Maleficent chuckled. “Dragons are territorial. They will protect their loved ones and if they feel threatened, they will go after anyone who is a threat to their family. Especially one who is also pregnant. Never ever upset a pregnant dragon.”

The crowd was murmuring in shock. This was the first time they were hearing that Emma was a dragon. It finally hit home that Emma was actually the daughter of Maleficent and not the daughter of the Charmings.

“But why do this to us? I wish you never met Maleficent…” Snow White started.

Emma growled then. “You wish I Never found out who my mother really was? Or that I had a sister? How dare you! This isn't just about me. It's about them too! You went too far when you did what you did. And now, both of you will have to do whatever we tell you to do. And you won't be able to help it.” She looked at David and smirked. “Come here and lick my boot.” 

The crowd gasped when they saw their Prince get down on his hands and knees and crawl over to where Emma was standing before he proceeded to do just that.

Regina laughed then, loving the fact he was on his hands and feet right now.

Maleficent and her friends were thoroughly enjoying the show. They began laughing.

Lily decided to test what she could do with Snow White. “Go kiss everyone’s feet Snow White.” She smirked as Snow White did just that, much to the dismay of the people. Some of them tried to move away, but Snow wouldn't stop until she made sure to kiss everyone's feet, no matter how long it took to chase down the ones who kept moving away. 

The Queens of Darkness were in stitches, laughing so hard at what was happening with the Charmings. Emma and Lily had fun playing with them and making them do all kinds of embarrassing things just for their amusement. Eventually, they made sure the Charmings did some work, learning how to be humble instead of thinking they were better than everyone. It was a very fitting punishment for them. Lily was initiated into the Queens of Darkness group since she'd became a dark one the same time Emma did. It was only fitting. And this was only the beginning. 

To be continued….


End file.
